Ghost Zone Online
by FariyFlare
Summary: This takes place in a different dimension or universe where Danny doesn't have his ghost powers. Yet that is... Danny and his friends get trapped in virtual reality MMORPG called "Ghost Zone Online." Will they survive to the end? Read and find out for yourself. (based off of Sword Arts Online. T just to be safe) (cover belongs to me)
1. Chapter 1: Into Virtual Reality

A boy with raven black hair and icy blue eyes sat on a blue sheeted bed wearing a white t-shirt with red trim and an oval in the center of the chest, baggy blue jeans and red shoes with white tips. He sat there looking at the blue helmet in his hands that looked like something you would wear in sports, but this one had a cord coming off of it connecting to a device off to the side. The boy looked up from the helmet and over to his desk where a neon green game case was propped against his computer. The game case label consisted of different shades of purple swirls with black, and in neon green color letters spelling out, "Ghost Zone Online."

The boy turned his gaze towards his bedroom window as he remembered the day he got the new game system and game. About a few mouth ago a giant package out of the blue arrived at his house addressed to him from some company called DALV. The package contained three game systems called Nerve Gear, three copies of GZO and along with a note. To this day, the boy has managed to remember what the note said; it may have been how strange it sounded.

 _Dear Daniel 'Danny' Fenton_

 _I want to congratulate you on being one of the lucky people that has been chosen to beta test DALV newest virtual reality MNORPG game called "Ghost Zone Online." I also included two episodes of each so you can give to each of your friends Samantha 'Sam' Manson and Tucker Foley. I hope that you and your friends enjoy testing our new game._

 _Sincerely  
Masters_

Danny found it strange and creepy that a stranger knew who he and her friends were, plus he never remembered ever signing up to be a beta tester. But like any game loving teen, he and his friends just couldn't say no to a free game and system or is able to beta test a new game. Later on they were both completely shock and surprised about what they found out. They found out that only around thousand were chosen to beta test the game, so there was how many people lived in America, so maybe one in thirty-two thousand chance of being chosen. Even though Danny was excited about getting to beta test this game, he couldn't drop the feeling to this day that this Masters guy was planning something.

Getting this was maybe a once in a life time chance and he was going to take this opportunity and make a new reality for himself for a few reasons. Part of those reasons was because of how he was treated in his life at home and at school. At school he was always getting bullied and treated as a laser, never able to act like himself. It didn't really help with his life at home where he was pretty much invisible to everyone there. His parents Maddie and Jake Fenton were scientists and ghost hunters so they spent most of their time down in the lab under their house. His older sister Jazz was always busy as well looking for collages and other things, but at least she did her best to spend same time with him.

Another reason why he wanted to enter a new reality was he wanted to be someone who could make a difference, help people, save lives and others will hear him out and listen to him. His obsession for helping others grew even more after having these strange dreams. In those dreams he was a hero with ghostly powers who helped and save everyone around him, went on tons of awesome adventures, and had more friends. He wanted to have a life like that, so when he made his Avatar he named it Phantom since his name was Danny Phantom or Phantom in those dreams. By doing that he thought that he could bring same part of dream him into the somewhat real world.

After a bit he brought himself out of thoughts back into the real world and looked over at his alarm clock. It read 6:50 and at 7:00 the live version of GZO was to launch. Today many copies of the game and system were being sold until they ran out. He wanted it to be 7 already because he, Sam and Tucker were going to meet up in the game when it launched. Danny turned his attention back to the clock and saw that it was now 6:55 and decided it was now time. He put his Nerve Gear on, laid back into his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He waited a little bit more then spoke out, "Link Start," his vision went dark and things became quiet.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

After a bit Danny appeared in a new world landing on dark grey stones in a large area surrounded by some colored bricks that made it look like an arena, and a sky with different shades of dark green and black swirling around. Danny's avatar in the game looked almost like his real self, but was better built, and his hair was a bit shorter since it was the closest he could find that matches his real style. Danny opened his eyes revealing their icy blue coloring, giving a small smile he called out, "Ghost Zone, I'm back and better than ever!" then flashes of light blue light appeared around him revealing all the players logging in.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know I know, I have other stories to work on, but this idea came to me after heading someone's faction for a Danny Phantom and Sword Art Online crossover. I think this is going oh of the stories where I hove to give a lot more thought into what things to look like. I have to figure out how each floor Should look like based on the Ghost Zone, who or what the bosses should be, how weapons and armor will look like, and many other things, But I don't mind, because this well be fun! I will also try and draw then upload how areas, weapons, armor and charaters will look like up on deviant art. But man for what I got planned This should be a show or something. And this is based on the show Sword Arts Online, so they may be some SAO stuff in it but not much.**

 **Ok, if you want more of this let me know and I'll get more up when I can. This is a bit like a teaser chapter to see if you guys want more when I work on my other stories. But it you guys want more I will upload another chapter then.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom or Sword Arts Online, I wish I did though.**

 **-looks around to see if Desiree is around then sighs in disappointment-**

 **I own the plot of this story, and other things if I mention them.**


	2. Chapter 2: Trapped in the Ghost Zone

Danny ran through the sea of people and ghost alike that gathered around the market as he looked for his friends. In the game you could ether be a ghost with awesome powers, or a human to fight with amazing weaponry and having the slim chance of getting a type of ghost power along the way. The class that Danny wanted to choose was the ghost class because he wanted to fight with amazing ghost powers like he did in his dreams. But when he logged on to choose, he found out that it had already chosen the human class for him and he wasn't able to change it no matter what he tried. The first day that they all logged on, Danny explained to his friends what had happened and they were just as confused because they could both choose between the two. Something was up and Danny wished he knew what was going on in his life. But boy did he want ghost powers right now.

His character wore a white starter chest plate with red shoulder pads and trim, light blue pants with a bit of a darker blue at the top for the trim.

After a bit Danny finally made his way through all the players to a fountain made out of dark grey stone bricks that where a bit lighter then the ones that made the ground and had blue-green water coming out of it. Danny's face soon hit up with a smile when he saw two human players standing by it. One was a well built female with short black hair, tan skin and amethyst eyes. She had her hair up in a small pony tail in the back, wearing a completely black starter outfit which was a black short sleeved short with black shoulder pads and lining; black finger-less gloves, pants and combat boots. Beside her stood a overly muscled male with a tall body, turquoise eyes and short black hair. He was wearing a yellow starter top, faded green pants, brown boots and brown finger-less gloves, one could say that he was what you call would a lady killer. "Chaos! Tuck!" Danny yelled out in the hearing range of the two players.

The black haired female turned and sent a smile towards the blacked haired, icy blue eyed teen, ''Hey Phantom! We were wondering if you were going to show up or not."

"Yeah, Sam was getting ready to log out and drag your butt in here," the male replied with a smirk, but it was soon dropped when he started jumping around holding his foot. Why he was jumping around was because said female stomped dawn on it and caused some of his heath to drop a bit.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me by my real name when other players are around?" Sam, who was known as Chaos in game, growled as she glared at Tucker who was known as Fryer-Tuck in game.

Danny snickered a bit at how his two best friends were behaving. After a bit, Danny decided that he should step in before they killed each other, "Come on guys, lets head out and start hunting for Spirit Coins and materials to get some new equipment, …..along with some other things."

That seemed to catch their attention when Sam replied with, "Sure, why not? We got nothing else to do in this town at the moment anyways."

At this moment, Tucker had decided to stop jumping around on foot as he replied with, "Sounds good to me."

Just as they were about to take off, a familiar voice calling out, "Hey! You three! Wait up!" stopped them in their tacks.

The trio turned around to see who was calling out to them and they couldn't believe their eyes. Running towards was a group of five teens that knew too well from their school in real life. One had a well built body, had somewhat long hair, blue eyes wearing a red starter chest plate with white shoulder pads and bordering, blue pants with lighter blue at the top, brown boots, and white gloves, he looked a bit like Dash Baxter. The other boy had darker skin, short black hair, green eyes, and was wearing the same outfit that the Dash look alike was wearing, but this one looked a bit like Kwan. One of the other three teens was a female player with a slender body with some muscle, very long black hair, teal eyes and was wearing a full salmon pink starter chest plate, blue pants, white boots and fingerless gloves; she looked almost like Paulina to Sam's dismay. The second female player stood besides the Paulina look alike with the same body type, but had very long blond hair, turquoise eyes, and was wearing a chest plate much like Danny's, full orange pants, red boots and fingerless gloves, she looked a lot like Star, or as Tucker calls her, Satellite. The other female player had the same body type as the female players but with darker skin, she had long black wavy hair put up in a ponytail, green eyes and was wearing a full pale yellow starter chest plate, full pale orange pants, white boots and red fingerless gloves, she looked a lot like Valery.

Tucker turned to his friends looking worried and a bit panicked, "What are we going to do? What if they already recognized us?"

"Calm down Fryer-Tuck," Sam calmly said, "If they recognized us, they would've called us losers or freaks by now."

"Chaos right," Danny commented, "Let's see what they want before we jump to conclusions."

But before Tucker could reply, the group of familiar faces stopped in fount of them. "We noticed that you three seemed to know your way around. You guys don't happen to be like, three of the ex-beta testers are you?" The Paulina look alike asked in a familiar voice.

"Yes, yes we are," Sam answered annoyed, this player was reminding her so much like the Paulina she knew.

"That's so cool!" The Dash look alike cried out in a familiar voice as well, "We only got this game since its one the most popular right now. We're not much as gamers, but the real reason why we got the game is to rub it in Fen-toenail's and his faces. We would've gotten a beta spot as well to make them even more jealous, but none of us were able to get a spot. But at least we will be able to rub it in their faces when we go back to school, or the next time we see them And I'm sure none of them would have enough money to get the system and game anyways."

"Yup that's Dash," Danny thought bitterly, but then inwardly smirk, "I wonder how he will react when he's talking to the people he's trying to dis. But the one good thing about him being here is that I don't have to hold back like I do in the real world."

"So what do you guys want?" Sam growled, it sounded like she figured out that the Dash look alike was really Dash.

"We were like wondering, like if you guys can show us around and how this game like, works," the Paulina look alike now believed to be the real Paulina asked ignoring the growl from Sam.

Danny looked towards his friends and smirked, "Just give us a bit to decide," The three then went off to the side, "So what do you guys think?"

"I think we should just leave them here to defend for themselves," Sam replied brutally, "I don't want to work with that shallow witch, even if she's the last person on the planet!"

Danny couldn't help but tense his body a little bit when he heard Sam mentioned 'shallow witch.' He couldn't help but feel that any moment she would turn into giant blue fire breathing dragon. Why he had that feeling, he didn't know because he was sure that it never happened before. Or did it? No, it never happened, because he couldn't recall it happening at all in their life. Could it have happened in one of his strange dreams? Yeah, there may have been the reason.

"I think we should help them," Tucker commented, "This may give us a chance to become friends with them!"

"Yeah, that's never happening. Not in a million years," Sam commented in a bored tone.

"Come on Sam, I don't really like it ether, but maybe if we show them who we really are, personality wise, and we become on good terms. Then maybe if they find out who we are, we may be treated differently in the real world," Danny tried to explain to his friend.

"Fine, we can help them," Sam replied bitterly, "But don't blame me if your plan doesn't work."

"We won't," Danny and Tucker both replied with a big grin pasted on their face.

They turned back to the group of five as Danny said, "Sure, we will be happy to you guys out. What are your guy's names anyways?" Then as an afterthought at how Dash's grades were added, "You're in game names, not your real names."

"The name Quarterback," Dash proclaimed as he pointed to himself with his thumb.

"Call me Football!" The Kwan look alike, now decided to be known as Kwan declared happily.

"Satellite," Star look alike, now declared Star replied.

"I am the one and only Pop Queen," Paulina replied as she spoke highly of herself.

"Call me Huntress," The Valery look alike now declared Valery told them.

Danny nodded, "This is Chaos and Fryer-Tuck," Danny introduced his friends in turn, "And I'm Phantom."

"Well let's get going before I change my mind," Sam told them as she started walking away with the rest of the group not far behind her.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

The trio watched as the A-Listers were trying their best to take down a low leveled green octopus creature called an Ectopus and were surprisingly enjoying themselves. Right now, the A-Listers were busy surrounding the creature and charged at it. By the looks of it, the Ectopus saw what was going to happen and waited for the last second to dodge causing the players to crash into each other. Danny, Sam and Tucker each laughed at the sight of their bullies running into each other. Dash glared over at them hearing them laughing?, "You think it's so funny? Then how about you try to take one down!" With that being said, a thought went the jock's head, "Hey Phantom, why don't you take one of them on all by your lonesome? I heard that all ex beta testers' stats were resetted with the game launch, so let's see how you do without your buffs."

In responds, Danny just shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, why not. I don't see any problem in that."

"Are you sure Da- I mean Phantom?" Sam asked concerned and mentally scolding herself almost saying Danny's real name.

"Yeah! You know firsthand how tricky these guys can be with good gear!"Tucker exclaimed.

"I'm sure about this," he calmly assured his friends "And besides, we all will be needing to battle these guys again with the starter gear anyways."

"I guess your right...Just be careful alright?" Sam asked him.

Danny just nodded in response as he walked towards the Ectopus and as Dash stood off to the side with the others with a goofy smile on his face. Danny sighed as he approached the creature, remembering just how tricky, slippery and difficult it was the first time; even then after a bit, his body started acting on its own, as if he done it a thousand times before, allowing him to end the battles quickly. It confused him to bits on how he did it, because in the real world, a few years ago, his parents built a working Ghost Portal. But throughout the years, nothing came out of it and no ghosts attacked, so how did he know how to take the ghost down. He did consider it having to do with his weird dreams, but someone's dreams could not be real…. Right?

As Danny came up to the smiling Ectopus and pulled out his starter Ghost Dagger. The dragger had a green hilt, grey grip with cyan edging and a very light blue almost white blade that was glowing a bit. Danny stopped a few passes in fount of the ghost; they stared each other down before charging at each other to start the battle. As Danny charged forwards, he let his body move on its own as he dodged the Ectopus's tentacles and delivered his own attacks. As Danny moved, everything was a blur to him, except for the Ectopus and himself.

Off to the sidelines, the A-Listers were watching in awe at the battle happening before them. Sam and Tucker just watched their friend as they smiled, happy to see Danny enjoying himself and enjoying the reactions the bullies were giving. Dash only told Phantom to battle the ghost on his own because he reminded him so much of Fenton, that it wasn't even funny. So like what any other bully would do, he got Phantom to fight the ghost by himself, expecting him to run away like Fenton, but was shocked when he accepted. So if this Phantom guy was Fenton, was he only being brave because he knew it was a game? Or was this his true self, hidden beneath his weak and wimpy image?

Back in the battle, Danny was busy dodging the Ectopus's attacks as he waited to do the finishing blow. After he sidestepped to dodge the Ectopus's tentacles, he charged forwards and jumped upwards to get closer to the ghost. Once he was right in front of the ghost, he charged up his Ghost Dagger, causing it to glow even brighter and threw it at the location of the ghost's core as he went over its head and landing on the ground. Nothing happened for a few seconds, but then the ghost exploded into thousands upon thousands of bright blue-green particles and Danny's dagger fell to the floor. As Danny stood back up, a bright blue-green panel appeared in fount of him, showing what kind of loot he got. It showed some of the usual, Spirit Coins, echo plasma, depending on what type you take down, but what caught the young teen's eye, was that he got a level one Ecto Ghost core.

A Ghost Core in this game was a pretty rare drop to get, there was about a one to one thousand change drop rate for it. There are different levels and types for each core, level one being the weakest and level ten being the most powerful. The type of Ghost Cores that were known so far were, Ecto, Ice, Flame, Lightning and Plasma, but it is believed to be more types hidden in the higher level zones. So when Danny saw that he got one as a drop, a huge smile broke out on his face for being so lucky for getting one on his first kill since the restart. After a few seconds of staring at the screen, he closed it and went to get his Ghost Dagger where it was lying on the ground.

Off to the sidelines, the A-Listers were staring with their jaws dropped in shock to what they just saw. They watched as Phantom took down the Ectopus as if it was nothing and it didn't even look like he got hit! Plus by the way he was moving looked as if he knew what it was going next, it wasn't really surprising since he was a beta tester, but still it was awesome! But what did he do to make the blade of the Ghost Dagger glow? So with that question in mind, Dash asked, "How you do that?"

"Do what?" Danny asked as clueless as always.

"Making your blade glow, duh!" Dash replied with a roll of his eyes.

''And how did you take it down so easily when we could barely get a hit!" Kwan added in.

"Well for my blade to glow, I waited for the right moment to charged it up," Danny started to explain, but then started rubbing the back of his neck absentmindedly not quite sure how to explain the next part, ''As for how I took it down easily..."

Lucky for him, Tucker decided to jump in, "If you thought that was awesome, you should've seen him in his first fight!"

"What happened?" Valery asked with an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"When we first fought one of those things, the three of us teamed up to combine our strength. But after a few minutes of battling it, it somehow manage to knock both S-Chaos and me off to the side leaving Da-Phantom to fight it by himself," Tucker started to explain, "It was just him and the Ectopus, one on one, with Phantom barely being about to dodge the attacks or get his own hits in. But then without warning, he started dodging and attacking it as if he done it a thousand times before! He was even able to find its weak spot without looking hard!"

"That was a strange day," Danny commented still rubbing the back of his neck, this time in embarrassment instead of nervousness, "I wasn't even sure what I was doing, but all of a sudden my body started moving as if I fought it a thousand times before. But the funny thing is, that was my first time fighting it, in game or in real life." with that he stopped rubbing the back of his neck and stared at the group of teens with determination, "Well enough about me, lets gets back to teaching you about this game."

"Fine with me as Iong as I don't break one of my perfect nails," Paulina commented as she started looking at her nails.

Sam just stared at the pop queen and inwardly growled at her. Why was she so worried about breaking a nail? It wasn't like the one in the real world would break when the in game one did. To this day Sam always wounded how Paulina made it through the day with the fear of breaking one of her nails.

Soon they started training again.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

After a few hours of training, the A-Listers managed to charge their weapons and take down their first Ectopus. "I didn't realize that it would be this hard to take a ghost down," Valery commented as she caught her breath.

''I wouldn't want to do this for a living," Dash commented as he sat down to catch his breath, "I don't know how Fenton's family are able to do this each day. But then again they could all be fake in the real world.''

"You do realize that it's not really a good idea to talk about the real world to people you barely know in game night?" Danny asked them as he was starting to feel uncomfortable being talked about when they did know it was really him standing there.

"Can it Phantom," Star snapped from her place on the ground, "We can talk about who ever and whatever we want."

"It isn't like we can make him even more of a freak then he is already, even if he was part of the game, he would still be a loser with his loser friends. You three are much cooler than them by far."

"Thanks..." the trio said not really liking the feeling of being compared to their real selves.

Danny was doing his best not to growl in anger, if his character was a ghost; he believed his eyes would be glowing green in anger for reason unknown to him. Danny soon started to crunch his fist in anger which Sam noticed and quickly jumped in, "But it still not right, how would you like it if someone started spreading rumors about you in game?"

Dash glared at them and was about to say something before Kwan cut him off, "So what now?"

"I should log off," Tucker answered as he brought up a digital clock, "Cause its getting late and it's almost supper. I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to miss out on food, especially if its meat."

"You never want miss out on meat Tuck," Danny laughed.

"What can I say, I love my meat," Tucker replied with a smile.

"Even when you don't need it to survive," Sam commented.

"Meat is good for you," Tucker told her, "It's the necessities you need to survive! "

"No its not," Sam retorted, "Your killing animals for meat and you don't need it to survive. Veggies are the most important thing you need to survive."

Dash watched Chaos and Fryer-Tuck argue about what is most important thing you need to survive and couldn't help but roll his eyes. The two standing in fount of him, reminded Dash of a couple of people he knew at school. Not wanting to listen to anymore since he gotten enough of it in the real world, Dash brought up his menu. He made his way to the log out button, but stopped and stared at the spot his finger was hovering over, "Its gone..." He whispered in an almost inaudible voice.

Danny seemed to heard him as he looked over to Dash with a questioning look, "What's gone?"  
"The stupid log out button...It's gone," he repeated in a much louder voice which caught the other's attention.

"There's no way a log out button can vanish," Tucker told him, "You must be seeing things."

"But I'm not!" Dash assured him, "It really is gone!"

In response, Danny brought up his own menu to take a look and what he saw made him frown. Just as Dash said, the log out button was missing for him as well. "He's not lying guys," Danny said in a loud enough voice for everyone to hear, "It's missing for me as well."

With that said, the others brought up their open menus and gasped for what they saw, their log out button was missing as well. "We're doomed!" Paulina cried out as she and Star cried out in fear.

"We're not doomed!" Danny yelled out catching everyone's attention, "I'm sure that they're working on a way to fix it as we speak."

"Phantom's right," Sam told them, "It's the first day of the actual release, so they are bound to run into problems"

"Yeah, I'm sure that they are working on it right now," Tucker told them, "I'm sure they're not planning on keeping us here forever."

With that comment, Danny couldn't help but punch him in the shoulder, "Hey what was that for?" Tucker asked as he rubbed his shoulder where Danny punched him.

"For jinxing us," Danny answered with a glare.

"But all I said was-"

"Don't you dare say that if you want to jinx us more," Sam cut him off as she punched Tucker in the other shoulder.

"Fine I won't say it," Tucker agreed, "Just as long as you don't punch me again."

"Deal," both Sam and Danny agreed.

"Is there is there another way to log out in game?" Kwan asked wanting to break up the bickering.

"Only the forced log out," Tucker answered, "But that is only used if they can't bring back the log out button."

"What if we try and take the helmet off?" Kwan asked as he went to try to remove the helmet.

Not wanting to see Kwan make a fool of himself, Danny jumped in, "Football, that won't work."

"Why not?" Kwan asked confused as he brought his hands back down.

"Because of the gear in our gaming helmets," Danny answered and started to explain it in a way that the A-Listers would probably understand, "The way that our gaming helmets are made makes it that any movement we try to do in real life, we will do it in game instead. So right now, our bodies are the way they were when we entered the game. The only way they can be removed when we are logged in is if someone from the outside takes it off."

When the info sunk in, all five of the A-Listers paled, "This is not good, my parents barely pay any attention to me, so they may not notice I'm there until later tonight," Dash exclaimed.

"My dad is working late tonight, so I'm home alone," Valery told them

"My parents went out tonight, so I'm in the same situation as Val," Star commented not really caring that she said Valery's nickname in the real world.

"Same here," Paulina commented trying her best not break down into tears of fear.

"I'm in the same vote," Kwan added in sounding scared, and then he turned to the trio, "What about you three?"

"My mom and dad are home, but they will come and get me later when supper ready," Tucker answered.

"My parents are out of town, but my grandma may come and log me out later if it gets too late," Sam replied in bored tone as if this has happened before.

"I may be stuck here for a few days or so until this gets fix, or until Chaos or Fryer-Tuck log me out in the real world," Danny revealed in a bored yet disappointed tone as if he was use to it by now.

"What do you mean being stuck here?" Dash asked surprised at the information that was revealed, he wasn't expecting someone to talk like this.

Danny just shrugged his shoulders, looked down at the ground as he rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness, "My parents are pretty much inventors and scientists, so they spend most of their time down in their lab working on new things. So because of that, they barely come up during the day to spend time with me and my sister. My sister is at a friend's house, and won't be back until tomorrow, but then she would be looking for universities and colleges to go to in a few years. So they will not notice I'm there until in a few days or so... Hopefully..." Danny wasn't really sure why he was sharing this information with his bullies, but it just came out.

Everyone besides Sam and Tucker stared at Danny in shock at hearing someone being treated like that. But before anyone could say anything, a bell rang and everyone in the group was engulf in a blinding light.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

When the blinding light vanished, the gang found themselves back in the central area with other confused players. Then after all the flashing of lights died down, the sky filled with red signs saying, "Alert," and what looked like ectoplasm started seeping through the cracks. As the ectoplasm was seeping out, it started to come together in a blob like shape and once there was enough of it together, it started to take on a whole different shape. The blob started to transformed into what looked like a person wearing an bright ectoplasm green cloak that hid its face. "Welcome to Ghost Zone Online," it spoke in a friendly manner, "I am the Game Master, but you may also know me as Masters, the creator of this game."

There were mutters starting to go throughout the crowd, some wondering why the creator was here and if there was a special reason as to why he was here. Once things calmed down a bit, masters spoke again, "Some of you may have noticed that you are missing something from your menu and for those who haven't noticed yet, it is the Log Out button. Do not worry; for it is not a glitch, it is mainly part of the game that had yet to be revealed until today."

There were many angry and enraged shouts that filled the area, "Why did you do that?!"

"What did we ever do you?!"

"You monster!"

But from all the shouts that were left out, some had to say that Danny was the best of them all, "Why would you do such a thing? You must be some crazed up fruitloop to have come up with something like that!"

Masters did his best to ignore the angry shouts that aimed at him, but he couldn't help but let Danny's get under his skin. As he went to speak again, he did his best not to let his anger get the best of him and spoke in a calm voice, "This game is an experiment to see how people will react and survive if they were living in a game. But there is a catch though, for if you die in the game, you will also die in the real world. Plus if someone in the real world tried to remove the reality helmet off of you, you will die in an instant!"

There were tons of cries of anger and fear going around as Dash cried out, "But how is that possible? I may not know a lot about video games, but I know for a fact that if you die in the game you don't die in the real world."

"That may be true, but I have the feeling that rule doesn't apply anymore to this game," Tucker told him.

"What do you mean? What could be so different this time?" Kwan asked confused and scared.

"Well there is a micro chip inside each of our helmets that can either microwave our brains or electrocute us at any given moment," Tucker explained as glared ranging from worried to death glares where sent at him or Master who was up in the air.

Then in a blink of eye, screens appeared all around them showing many different news casts coming from the real world. As they looked at the screens, Sam, Danny and Tucker saw that some of them were showing their families on them standing by their 'sleeping' bodies. Danny was surprised to see his family staring at him looking scared and worried; it filled him with guilt thinking that they didn't care about him. From seeing that sight, Danny made a promise to himself; no matter what, he will find a way to save everyone trapped in this game, if it meant beating the game, even if he had to die trying. "Sadly though, the warning that I personally sent out, people choose not to listen," Master said in a sad voice catching everyone's attention, "From the 25 million that the game started out with, only around 24 million remain," this had gained tons of gasps of shock and disbelief from the crowd.

Once things had calmed down, Master spoke again, "But if you want this to end, all you have to beat this game that consists of 100 zones," with that there were tons of angry shouts going around saying how it would be impossible to beat that many zones. Not wanting to hear any more of this, Master just put his hand up for silence, "I have also added a little gift to everyone inventory if you don't mind taking a peak to see what it is."

Danny, along with everyone else then opened their inventory to see what this 'gift' could be. Danny saw the item in his inventory with '?' for its name and took it out to see what it was. Once it appeared in his hands, he saw that it was a mirror with a silver frame, "A mirror?" Danny asked in confusion, how could this help them out?

"This is perfect!" Paulina exclaimed, "I can now look at my perfectly flawless looks!"

"I don't think that is what is supposed to use for," Sam commented as she looked it over trying to figure out what it was supposed to be for.

"Chaos right," Tucker told her as he examined his own mirror, "They may be meant for something else."

"Oh please," Paulina said as she made a face in the mirror, "I believed this is what they are meant to be used for."

"I don't know," Danny commented as he looked his mirror over, "I have a sinking feeling that Masters had something else in planned for them, besides being able to look at ourselves."

Paulina just shrugged the comment off as she looked at herself in the mirror. Danny just sighed as he looked at the mirror trying to figure out if it had any clues on what it propose was. As he looked at himself, he could of sworn he saw the refection of his real life self in it, but before he could have a closer look, his attention was drawn to what was going on around him, Every player around him was being engulfed in a green-blue light and when he was about to ask what was going on, he soon found himself being engulfed by the light as well. The shock of the light surrounding him as well, caused him to drop the mirror he was holding to the ground which broke into a million pieces, unable to be put back together.

Danny wasn't sure how long he was blinded by the light, but when it vanished he was surrounded by a strange sight. Everyone around him looked different and Sam and Tucker looked like they did in the real world. He also watched as Tucker fell to his knees as he cried out, "NOOOOOOOOOO! My lady killer body is gone! I loved that body!" this caused many players around them to snicker and laugh.

Danny was about to continue looking around, when a familiar voice caught his attention, "Fenturd?"

Danny turned to where he heard the voice coming from and saw the A-Listers staring at him in shock and surprised, "You're Phantom?" Paulina asked who looked as if she was about to faint.

"Um, yeah?" Danny replied, but it sounded more of a question for uneasy he was feeling at the moment.

"I can't believe I thought that Fen-toenail was cool!" Dash exclaimed not sure what he should believe anymore.

But before Danny could say something, he was interrupted by Masters, "Not before we end this opening ceremony, I just wanted to let everyone know that the bosses for each zone are different than the ones in the beta, but everything else is pretty much the same. Until we meet again, bye for now," then Masters disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Once Masters was gone, the shield that was keeping everyone in disappeared and chaos erupted the area. Humans and Ghosts alike were charging out of the area trying to be the first one out to get the best hunting grounds and quests. As the players charged out, no one was watching where they were going, so many younger players were having a hard time getting out of the rampage and there was a chance of many getting hurt. Seeing the way everyone was acting, Danny turned to his friends and called out, "Chaos! Fryer-Tuck! We have to make sure that no one gets hurt or killed in this rampage!" With a nod from his friends, Danny was about to take off, but stopped to look at the A-Listers, "You guys can ether come and help us protect everyone, or take off running like everyone else to get supplies to survive. The choice is yours," then before anyone could reply, Danny took off.

Soon Danny caught up to his friends and they started to rescue anyone that was trapped in the rampaging players or from falling objects.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

After what felt like hours of rescuing players, Danny, Sam and Tucker decided to head off so they too could get ready for this survival game. Once Danny was done checking everyone over and was about to catch up with his friends, a young girl grabbed a hold of Danny shirt, "Sir, thank you for your and your friend's help. I'm not sure if anyone of us would've been able to survive that rampage. What is your name?"

Danny smiled at the little girl, "It was no problem, we were glad that we could to help out. And the name's Phantom," then Danny went racing off to catch up with his friends.

* * *

 **Well here's the second chapter of Ghost Zone Online, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I have to say that this is the longest chapter I made so far for any of my fanfiction, and that I have the feeling that pretty much all of the chapters for this will be around this long. What can I say, I got a lot to say for each chapter, and I'm sure none of you would mind the long chapters. Well I just wanted to say that I got a lot planned out for this story, along with tons of action and hopefully funny parts. And as you can tell, I will be making Danny have dreams about things that happened in the show to make it a bit more interesting. Oh, and for any weapons that I discable in this story, I will try and upload them up onto deviantart for you all can see. Also for chapter 4, I got something big planed that will make this story even more interesting.**

 **Danny: Oh willy? What is it?**

 **Me: I'm not saying, it's a surprised!**

 **Danny: Oh come one, can't you a least give us a hint?**

 **Me: -thinks- Fine, the hint is, it happened in one of the episodes**

 **Danny: -glares at my unimpressed- Really? That's not really helpful...**

 **Me: I know, it's to get you guys guessing.**

 **Danny: You know what, forget it. I'm sure you had it written down in your binder somewhere. -leaves to go find my binder-**

 **Me: Stay away from binder mister! I will not let you know what is to come! That is Clockwork's job! -is about to take about to take off, but stops and turns to you guys- Well until next time, and hopefully Danny doesn't find my binder and changes things around, Flare over and out! -chases Danny as I yell out- Danny get back here!**

* * *

 **Danny Phantom and Sword Arts Online does not belong to me, even though I love them. The plot and items that I create belongs to me.**

 **My user on deviantart: fariyflare. deviantart. com (take the spaces out)**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Zone Boss and Boxes

It has been about a month since Ghost Zone Online became the death game of the ages. Since then Danny, Sam and Tucker had gotten a lot stronger since the beginning of the game along with better armor and weaponry that suited them. In the beta, Tucker found out that he was better suited for long range attack then close combat. Sam found out that she was better at close combat, but still had some skill in long range attack. Last but not least, Danny found out that he was suited for both close combat and long range attacks, so he did his best to find a weapon that was also suited in both types of combat. So far he couldn't find one, so he used the Ghost Core he gained at the beginning of the game to create one. He still remember to this day, his friend's reaction when they found out he had one.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

It had been a week or so since the death game started, and the trio were sitting in the field resting up before they took down some more ghosts. Danny was busy looking though his inventory and saw from his hunt that he had gathered tons of ectoplasm, Ectopus' tentacles and along with some other crafting material. Soon he came upon the Ghost Core he gotten on his first day here, "Mmmmm, I forgot all about this, and by the looks of it, I haven't gotten anymore since then," he thought, then he turned to Tucker and asked, "Hey Tuck, is there anything I can make with just one Level 1 Ecto Core?"

Tucker looked up from his inventory as he answered, "Yeah, I believe we can with all the stuff we gathered so far. But why are you asking? It's not like we have one, you know how hard they are to obtain."

"Tucker's right, nether one of us had gotten so one so far," Sam commented as she was tried to figure out what Danny was getting at.

Danny gained a goofy grin as he pressed one of his items in his inventory and held out his hand, and in his hand appeared a slightly glowing ecto green orb. Sam and Tucker stared at it in awe and shock with their jaw dropped. Danny's smile grew wider at his friend's reaction, "So will this do?"

"Where did you get that?" Sam asked still in shock.

"Did you buy that thing behind our backs?" Tucker asked him, "Because if you did, not cool man, not cool."

"Do you remember when I took down that Ectopus on our first day back?" Danny asked them still with the smirk on his face.

"Yeah, what about i-" Sam was about to ask, but then her eyes went wide, "Wait you don't mean.."

"Yup," Danny answered,

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Tucker shouted in disbelief.

"Because I didn't want to there to be an argument between who gets it when Dash and the others were around," Danny answered, "Knowing them, they would do their best to get it saying they were the ones who fought it first so they deserve the drop."

"I guess that understandable," Sam commented as she thought it over.

"So what are you going to do with it?" Tucker asked him as he come closer to look to look at it.

"I was thinking that we can use it to make one of us a new weapon," Danny answered as he rolled the core around his hand before he passed it to Tucker for he could have a closer look at it.

Tucker happily took it with a grin, but as soon as it was in his hands he started to quickly pass it quickly between his two hands from how cold it felt. Before he could drop it and break it, he quickly pass it back to Danny, "Man, how can you stand holding something that cold! I can barely hold onto it without my hands feeling like they are going to turn to ice!"

"I'm not sure, it just doesn't feel that cold to me," Danny confessed a bit confused himself, "Maybe if my character was a ghost, it would have an ice core. Well if there was that type of core that is."

"Are you still upset about that?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, but I guess it's a good thing I'm not stuck in a body I'm not use to," Danny told them.

"Glad you see it that way," Sam told him with her own smirk, "Now, for that Ghost Core, I think we should use it to make you a weapon. It only makes since since you were the one that obtain it."

"Are you sure about that?" Danny asked them.

"Of course! How about after we take down a few more of these ghosts, we head back to town and see what all we can make with it," Tucker told them.

When everyone was in agreement and rested up, they got up and headed out to take on some more ghosts.

* * *

 _ **Flashback End**_

* * *

Right now the trio were walking back to town after a successful ghost hunt. Sam was now up to level twenty-one, Tucker was now level twenty, and Danny was now level twenty-two, they were also wearing their starter gear so they could save their stronger gear for later on. They were about to walk pass the center area to sell some of their loot they gathered from their hunt, but the communion going on caught their attention. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, he went up to a random player and asked, "What's going on?"

"Oh, there's going to be a meeting for all high level player this evening in the central area to decease the battle plans for this zone's boss," the player explained.

"So they found this zone's boss already?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, there's a rumor going around saying that they found it this morning," the player supplied with a smile.

"Great, me and my friends will try to show up then," Danny told him.

"Great, I'll see you there then," the player said, then took off to spread the news.

"What was all that about?" Tucker asked as Danny came back over to him and Sam.

"There's going to be a meeting this evening for all high level players to take down this zone's boss," Danny informed them.

"So they found it?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Sounds like it," Danny answered with a shrug.

"So are we going to it then?" Tucker asked.

"I see no problem in going," Sam replied.

"Besides, they will be needing as much help as they can get," Danny added in, "We all are trying to escape this game after all."

Sam and Tucker both nodded in agreement, then they continued on their way as they waited for the evening to come.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

When evening came, the trio found themselves at the central square, which was stairs leading down to a fountain that they met up at on the first day. The trio took their seat near the back close to the exit, in case they needed a fast escape as they waited for the others to arrive. As they waited, they saw many different players show up, but they were mostly surprised when they saw that the A-Listers were there as well. When Danny saw them, he hoped with all hope that they didn't see them, but to his luck, they did, "Hey losers!" Dash called out as he came over to them, "I thought you guys would be off hiding somewhere waiting for all of this to be over."

Danny just sighed, "Look Quarterback, we are here because we want to help everyone to escape this death game as well."

"What can wimps like you do?" Dash asked with a smug look and laugh, "You guys could barely do anything back home."

Danny's eyes started to twitch in annoyances, "Do you really think that Quarterback?" Danny asked as he stared into Dash's eyes, "Why do you think I always let you bully me?"

"Because you're weak?" Dash answered knowingly with a smug smile.

"I do it because that way the other kids won't have to worry about you bullying them," Danny replied as he stood up to look Dash in the eys, "In the real world, I'm always the one that people looked down on, the one that no one takes seriously even though I may have a good idea. But this world is different. In this world, we can be ourselves and will be treated depending on what we do in the game and not who we are on the outside world. Even through we are trapped in this world, I'm going to make the best of it and try my hardest to help everyone escape instead of sitting on the sidelines doing nothing and letting others do all the work!"

To say that the A-Listers where surprised about Danny standing up to them was an understatement, they were downright shocked! No one had stood up to them before, not even the teachers, so having someone standing up to them, especially Fenton, was a downright shocker. But before anyone could retort back, down below a man with messy blue hair, peach skin, brown eyes, wearing brown armor with black lining, boots and gloves spoke up, "Welcome everyone! I am Keth and my job is knight!"

This caused many people to laugh and someone called out, "There are no jobs in this game!" which just made more people laugh.

"Now lets get down to why we are all here," Keth called out, "This morning, my team came upond this zone's boss lair."

At hearing the news, everyone started to whisper to one another. "I hope that it isn't that pig like boss again," Sam said in whispered grunt, but in a more cherrful tone commented, "I may be against animal curity, but it was quite entertaining watching Tucker try and roast it."

"Hey! I was hungry when we were fighting it!" Tucker defended himself, "I wanted some bacon and ham! Anyone would of done the same thing if they were in my shoes!"

"Not really," Sam argued, "I would of had one of the apples I packed."

"Not me! Meat is a much better souce of energy!" Tucker argued.

"No, vegetables are! Meat will just slow you down!" Sam argued back.

Before they were able to say anything else, Danny stepped in to break it up, "Calm down both of you! We came here to hear about the boss' lair, not to argue!"

"He/She started it!" They both yelled out as they crossed their arms and faced away from each other.

Danny just sighed at the way his friends were acting and turned back to the conversation down below. Just when Keth was about to say something, a guy with green tint skin, wild red hair wearing red and orange armor with black fingerless gloves, deep blue eyes who looked buffed landed beside Keth, "The name id Heat, and I know who else we can blame for why we are having a hard time besides the Masters guy."

"And who may that be?" Keth asked having a feeling that things were about to take a turn for the worst.

"The Beta Testers! That's who!" Heat announced, "We all know that they claimed all the best hunting grounds and starter quests leaving nothing for us new guys! I also have a feeling that there are some here right now! So why don't we make them give up all their gear, items and money to all of us new guys!"

Dash smirked at the option and looked over at Danny, Sam and Tucker, "You heard what he said, hand over all your stuff to us."

Danny just sighed at how Dash was behaving thinking that it would that easy to get things from other players. When is he going to realize that this was nothing like high school? "Not happening Da-Quarterback. The three of us worked really hard to get the things we haven and we're not going to be willing to give up just because of a threat." Danny then noticed that Dash was about to say something, but cut him off, "We did claim one of the hunting grounds, but we are not just using it for ourselves, we are letting others hunt in it as well. And before you ask, no we did not go after any of the starter or easier quests, the three of us went after the more higher leveled and harder ones to let the newer players get usedto the game."

Dash was surprised once again about how Danny was standing up to him without showing any fear towards him. But then again, Dash had started to notice that Danny wasn't really acting like he did in the real world, it was as if this was his real self that he was hiding under his wimpy appearance. Dash then turned to look at Sam and Tucker and saw that they too looked a bit more at rest without needing to worry about peer pressure being forced on them to act a different way. Maybe it can be the same way with him as well here, but he wasn't sure how.

Down below, Heat seemed to have noticed the commotion going on near the back and called up, "Hey! What is going on up there!?"

Paulina smirked at the opportunity to make the trio's life even more miserable, "We found three Beta Testers and they are refusing to give up their things!" Paulina called back.

"Oh really?" Heat asked getting interested on what was going on, he then flew up to the group and asked, "So who are the three that you say are Beta Testers?"

"Those three are," Paulina answered with an evil grin as she pointed at the trio causing them to groan.

Seeing that if they didn't say something fast, they were sure to be found out, Danny quickly came up with a plan that could save them, "Do you have any proof that we are Beta Testers?"

"Well you guys did tell me," Paulina said smugly.

"Do you have any proof of that?" Sam asked her.

"Well...I...Well...No..." Paulina admitted as she tried to come up with a come back since she wasn't use to be putting on the spot.

"Well how about we asked them a question that only a Beta Tester would know," Heat suggested helping Paulina out. He then opened up his inventory and took out a level one ecto core and placed it in fount of Danny, "So tell me, what is this and where can I get one?"

Danny stared at the ghost core knowing what it was right off the bat and knew that he could answer it without getting in trouble or revealing who him and his friends were. Back when the game was in Beta, tons of the Beta Testers got together to create a guide book for the new players that would play later one. Each person who helped was given a certain topic to do reseach on. Luckily for him, he was given the Ghost Cores to do research on, but he had to make it look like he didn't know much about it though. "Isn't that a Ecto Ghost Core?" Danny asked sounding a bit unsure, "Can't you get them from one of the ghosts in this zone?"

Heat smirk grew larger at hearing this, but Sam and Tucker became even more worried, "And how do you know this?"

Before Danny could even answer, someone down below answered for him, "He could of just read the guide book."

Danny looked down below from where he heard the voice coming from and saw standing by Keth was a tall muscles dude with tan skin, short brown hair and dark green eyes. The guy was wearing a white chest plate with emerald green engravings, mid length black armor leggings with emerald green engravings, black combat boots and gloves. Heat looked down at the guy from where he was floating and raised an eyebrow, "Who are you? And can you back yourself up with what you said? Because from what I heard, people been saying that they are all wrong."

"The name Armstrong," the guy answered, "And the only information that is wrong in here," he then waved the small brown book around, "is the information on the bosses. So everything else, including information on items is true. And guess who made these things for all the players? The Beta Testers, that who! I believe that everyone got one of these at one point, so we all have the same information at our finger tips, Beta Testers or not."

Heat then growled at his defeat and turned to Danny with a scowl, "You win this round, but I'm keeping my eyes on you." then he floated back down to where he was sitting.

"Thank-you Armstrong," Keth thanked, "Is there anything else you would like to say?"

Armstrong shook his head, "No that is all I wanted to say," he then turned to take his seat, but quickly sent a small smile at Danny.

Danny blinked in surprised when he caught the smile, "Did he know who I was?" Danny asked himself.

"I guess you're off the hook this time losers," Paulina stated disappointed as she crossed her arms, "But it won't be the same next time."

"We will have to see about that," Sam commented with a smile savoring their victory or more less Danny's.

"Now that that excitement is over, lets get back to bussious," Keth stated, "For this to work, we all will be needing to get into groups around five," everyone expect the trio and the A-Listers moved to formed their own parties. Once everyone calmed down, Keth continued where he left off, "Even though we have no clue on who the boss is going to be, we still need to make a battle plan, then afterwards, everyone should get everything they need for tomorrow."

With everyone in agreement, they then started to talk about battle strategies. After listening to the strategies and debating weather they would be good to use on an unknown enemy or if they needed improvement, Danny stood up and headed down below to add his own thoughts in. For the next few hours, the group debated on what strategies they should use, and sometime during that time, Sam and Tucker decided to join in the debate as well.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

Hours later after the meeting, it was turning dusk and who ever agreed to take part of the boss battle were getting ready. Right now, Danny, Sam and Tucker were sitting in the park under a tree going over their supplies, "Chaos, Tuck, how many healing crystal do you each have?" Danny asked as he checked to see how much he had.

"I have thirty-five," Tucker answered as he looked in his inventory.

"I have twenty-nine," Sam answered, then she looked over at Danny, "How many do you have Phantom?"

"I have forty," Danny answered, "I'll give you a few Choas," he then sent six over to Chaos, "Now how is everyone with weapons?"

"I think we are fine with the ones we have at the moment," Tucker answered, "With the ones we have right now, they can take down the ghost in this zone with one to two hits, plus with ghost core infused in them, boost their power. But I think I need to pick up a few arrows just in case though."

"What about our armor?" Sam asked.

"I think we should change into our better armor tomorrow and hide them under cloaks until the battle," Danny suggested, "Now what about food?"

"I'm a bit low, so I will be needing to pick some more up later," Sam replied as she looked her food supply over and then closed her inventory.

"Same here," Tucker answered as he closed his inventory.

"Same here," Danny told them, "We should pick some more up later or before we leave tomorrow," then Danny closed his own inventory.

"So who or what do you think this zone's boss will be?" Sam said after a bit.

"Well, he must be something like the ghosts in this zone," Tucker suggested.

"We already know that Tuck," Sam dreadpanned.

"I think what Tuck is trying to get at is what kind of core will the boss have," Danny jumped in before a fight could start.

"That's what I was saying!" Tucker exclaimed as he threw his arms up into the air, "If we know what kind of core it has, we will have a much better chance of knowing what we are up against!"

"That's a good idea Tuck," Sam told him, "But I'm not sure if it will be very useful right now?"

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked confused.

"Because all the ghosts in this zone have the same ghost core," Sam explained, "An Ecto Core is said to be the most basic core in the game, so if all the ghost in this zone has the same core, there is a high chance that the boss has the same type of core."

"I guess I see your point," Tucker commented disappointingly.

Danny was about to say something, but was interrupted by a familiar voice, "Hey you three! How it going?"

The trio turned to see who called out to them and saw that it was Keth who was walking towards them," It's going fine so far," Danny informed him, "We just finished going over our supplies."

"So do you guys got everything you need?" Keth asked as he sat down by Danny.

"Pretty much," Tucker replied, "We just need to get some more food which we will do before we leave tomorrow and maybe some more arrows for me."

Keth nodded in agreement to the plan, then he turned to Danny, "I mainly dropped by to personally thank you for the help with the strategy planing Phantom, you know your stuff! I have to say that you may make a great leader one day."

Danny then rubbed the back of his next a bit embarrassed at the comment, "It was nothing, really. Anyone could of came up with that stuff."

"But you were the one that came up with most of the ideas, pointed out the ones that may not work and some that may or will not work at all! I bet you must be someone quite poplar in the real world. All three of you in fact," Keth told them with a big smile.

"Not really," Danny admitted, "We are pretty much the loser or freaks at our school that everyone pretty much looks down on."

"I'm sure that if people knew you guys better, they would see that you guys are amazing and cool people instead of losers and freaks," Keth told them with a smile, "Some people don't understand that it isn't just looks and backgrounds that is what makes a person, its the way a person acts, that what makes them who they are."

"Tell that to the Shallow Witch," Sam grumbled.

Keth just blinked at that comment, "I'm not even going to ask what that was about."

Before anyone could say something, the voice that the trio didn't want to hear called out, "Keth! There you are! We been looking all over for you!"

"Speak of the devil and she shall come,"Sam growled as she watched Paulina, Dash, Star, Kawn and Valery walk up to them.

The A-Listers stopped a few inches away from the group and Paulina glared at the trio, "We were wondering if you wanted to join our party, that way you won't need to worry about hanging out with losers like these guys."

The trio couldn't help but glare at Paulina, part of them couldn't believe she would still act the same in the game as she did in real life, but yet, part of them could. Keth quickly noticed the tension between the two groups and figured that the girl that just spoke was the 'Shallow Witch' that Chaos spoke of. So he then decide to get to the other reason why he wanted to see the trio, "Actually, one of the reasons why I came to see these guys was to ask if I could join their party."

"Why do you want to be a part of these freaks' party, when you could be a part of ours?" Paulina asked steamed at how HER request was turned down. No one turned her down before. NO ONE!

"Well for one, these guys seem like great people to hang out with," Keth started to explained, "Two, these guys came up with most of the ideas on how we can take down an unknown boss. And finally, they came up with tons of stuff that will hopefully let everyone survive tomorrow. Plus, they seem like a bunch of nice people and do pretty much anything to help others."

"Of course they would! They would do anything to help people like them out!" Paulina retorted as she crossed her arms.

Keth smiled when he saw an opening in the queen bee's reasoning, "So what does that make you guys? If they do anything to help you guys, then what about you? If they do their best to help or save you, does that make you one of them?"

Pualina's face turned beet red in anger at hearing that. She then threw her arms down and stormed off as she yelled out, "We're leaving!" and they others followed behind her not wanting to face her wrath.

The gang laughed at how Paulina took that, and then it struck Tucker as he asked, "Wait, do you really want to join us? Don't you already have a team?"

"Yeah I meant what I said. That is if you want me that is" Keth replied with a shrug, "Anyways, my team got stuff going on tomorrow that they can't put off. So that leaves me needing to join another party to do this."

"We don't mind at all," Sam told him, "We just a bit surprised that's all. Usually people want to be part of the 'popular' group," she then pointed her thumb the A-Listers left in.

"They may be the popular group in the real world, but here they are just like everyone else. Whether they like it or not," Keth told them, "Plus, you guys seem like a great group to work with."

"Well, we will be happy to have you on the team. Right guys?" Danny told him.

"Anyone that has the guts to stand up to them, I don't mind working with," Sam told him, "Besides, you seem like a great guy yourself."

"Yeah, and with you on our side, we are sure to make it through!" Tucker exclaimed in joy.

Danny then sent Keth a party invite, who happily accepted it. Once it showed that Keth was part of the party, he started to get up, "Well I better get going to make sure I have everything ready for tomorrow. See you guys later!"

"Yeah, see ya later," Danny replied back as he watched their new teammate leave. After a bit, he got up as well, "We should be get some rest with everything happening tomorrow."

Sam nodded in agreement as she got up, "Yeah, I can't wait to see PopQueen's face when she and the rest of her posy see us in action tomorrow."

"We may also be able to get a girl after this as well," Tucker commented happily as he added his own thoughts.

"Yeah, we will have to see about that Tuck," Danny replied shacking his head a bit, then they took off to the hotel.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

The next morning before they left for the boss' lair, they made sure everyone remembered the plan and was ready to go before leaving. Once everyone was set to go, they were off. Every player, new and old, were nervous about what they were going to face since no one knew what was waiting for them. With their minds on different things and in their own thoughts, they arrived before they knew to the boss' lair door, a giant white box with a light blue portal inside it. When everyone was staring in awe at the lair's enterance, Keth stepped forwards to be in front of the group and waited until he had everyone's attention before speaking, "This portal is what is going to take us to this zone's boss. If what Masters was saying was true, then everyone is in the same boat, whether you were a Beta Tester or you a are a new player. So who ever you are, even if the people you working with are enemies in the real world, we all have to work together to watch each other backs so we can get through this!..."

As Keth went on with his speech, Paulina and the rest of the A-Listers, made their way over to Danny, Sam and Tucker. "Hey losers, whats up with those cloaks? Couldn't find any real armor like the rest of us?"

Danny who was wearing a black cloak turned to look at the newcomers. Paulina was now wearing hot pink armor with light blue engravings, her chest plate went all the way down to a bit above her belly button, a golden belt around her leggings that went down to her tighs, she had on golden high heels, and wist bands. On her back rested a Ghost Bow, it was a bow with both of the limbs and grip a neon green, the handle being a silver color and the string was white with a light blue glow coming off of it. Beside her stood Dash who was now wearing red and white armor that looked like it could belong to a knight, a silver belt and brown leather gloves. On his back was the Ghost Sword, a sword with a neon green helt with a silver grip and the blade was white with a light blue glow that was about an arms length. Behind him was Kwan, who's amor was much like Dash's but was white and red and on his back was the Ghost Hammer, it had a neon green handle, the head looked like that of a sledge hammer with the faces being white with a light blue glow. Beside him was Star, who was wearing an orange chest plate, red leggings that looked like shorts, orange-red combat boots and strapped to each of her hips were Ghost Daggers. On the other side of Kawn stood Valery, she was wearing a yellow chest plate, orange leggings, black combat boots, brown leather gloves, and a Ghost Crossbow strapped to her hip. The Ghost Crossbow was neon green with the flight grove being silver and the string being white with a loght blue glow.

Rolling his eyes, Danny replied with, "We have our armour under the cloaks."

"What? Are they so ugly that you have to hide them just to walk around in public?" Paulina taunted.

"No, we just have them hidden so you won't faint upon seeing them," Sam replied sarcastically with her arms crossed, she was wearing a purple cloak at the moment.

"Yeah right! Nothing can be better then ours," Dash told them not catching onto the sarcasm tone.

Sam just rolled her eyes at how clueless Dash was being, did he always take things so serious? Before she had a chance to comment on that, Tucker who was wearing a green cloak cutted in, "Guys, we are almost ready to go and you may want to listen in again. Keth is about to go over the plan quickly just for a fresh reminder."

"Thanks Tuck," Danny replied as he turned his attention back to Keth.

"...now group one and two, you guys will be in charge of directly attacking the boss. Group three and five, you guys are in charge of talking care of any minions. If they are no minions, group three will help group four and six with long rang attacks and group five will help the others with the direct attack. Is that clear?" When he got a nod from everyone, he then called out, "Then charge!" with that, everyone charged forwards into the portal leading to the boss.

The portal led the group of players to a light blue room with white boxes floating around, the floor was a ghostly green and see through. As Danny looked around the room trying to locate the boss, he heard Tucker say in awe, "Whoa, this place looks completely different. I wonder if the pig boss is still here though."

"If it is, I'm going to make sure that you don't try and barbeque it again," Sam told him sternly.

"What?! Why not?" Tucker asked disappointed.

"Yeah, why not Sa-Chaos?" Danny asked her, "It was quit funny the last time he did it. I bet the new players would enjoy seeing him try."

"Because this is no longer the game we knew," Sam told them sternly, "The last time, he almost died because of it, and now if tries it again, he won't be able to respawn. He will be gone for good."

"I guess I can see your point," Danny told her as he thought about it. He never want to lose one of his best and only friends... now or never.

"Wait, that story was true?" Dash asked shocked from over hearing the conversation. He couldn't even imagine the three geeks ever trying to do that.

"Yup," Danny answered smugly with a smile as he popped the 'p', "I even got it on tape."

Danny just shrug as he gained an evil grin, "For blackmail in the future, but mostly for laughs."

"Did you show it to anyone yet?" Tucker asked with his voice laced with worry, he didn't want anyone to seem him being chased by an angry ghost pig that he was trying to barbeque.

"Nope, well not yet that is," Danny replied evilly.

"I'm doomed!" Tucker cried out as he fell to his knees.

"It can't be that bad...Wait can it?" Kwan asked a bit confused.

"More then you know," Sam replied with her own evil smirk, she was happy that she was rubbing off on Danny.

"Don't worry Tuck, I have that video safely stored away," Danny assured his friend.

Tucker then sat there like a statue in thought as he realized something and asked, "Wait...How did you get a video of that? The last time I checked, there wasn't any recording feature in the game and there was no cameras around."

"Simple, I got one from a hidden quest," Danny answered then thought about something for a moment. He then opened up his inventory, selected an item and a silver and neon green video camera appeared in his open hand, "Thanks for the reminder Tuck, now lets see if we catch anything interesting this time around."

"Wait how do you still have it?" Tucker asked him confused as he stared at the camera a bit fearful, "I thought all of our items were deleted when the game was reset."

"I did lose it," Danny told him, "But remember when I went off alone a few days ago?"

"Yeah..." Tucker replied getting a bit of a clue to where this was going.

"Well the reason for that trip was to redo the quest again to get it again," Danny told him, "But was a bit harder to find this time around."

"So that where you disappeared off to," Tucker commented, he was wondering where his friend went off to that day.

"Wait how are you going to record if we are busy fighting?" Sam asked him

Danny's expression then dropped, "I didn't think about that."

Tucker then fist pumped the air in victory as Sam shook her head at her friend's antics. She then came up to Danny and looked the camera he was holding over and spotted a button that had a pair of wings on it. "Hey Danny, what does that do?" Sam asked as she pointed to the button.

Danny looked at said button and shrugged, "I don't know. I don't remember that being there before. Let see what it does," he then pressed the button.

The gang waited there for a bit waiting to see what would happen. But when nothing happened after a few minutes, Valery was about to say something when the camera took off into the air with a pair of ghostly transparent wings. "Awesome!" Danny cried out as he watched the camera flew around him for a bit then hovered a bit away from him.

"No! I can't escape the blackmailing!" Tucker cried out in disappointment.

Everyone then burst out into laughter at Tucker's reaction, but then were interrupted by someone yelling out, "Who dare intrude into my lair!"

The players then turned their attention to the center of the room where they saw a blue skinned ghost wearing dark purple-grey overalls and hat, light purple-grey undershirt and gloves, black boots, short black hair and red eyes. "I Am The Box Ghost! The Ruler Of This Realm! Beware My Cardboard Vengeance! For I Control All Things Rectangle And Square! Fear Me!"

Everyone stared at the ghost unsure of what to make of him, he wasn't anything like the other ghost and didn't look that threatening. Danny just stared at him trying to figure out where he saw him before and why he had the urge to take his anger out on him. As he thought about it, he heard Tucker say, "He doesn't seem that threatening. He doesn't even look that powerful!" and that is when it hit him. The ghost that was floating in fount of them was the same one in his dream last night.

* * *

 _ **Dream Flashback**_

* * *

In Danny's dream, he was floating over the town of Amity Park as a ghost with the Box Ghost floating in fount of him, "Beware! For I Am The Box Ghost! Master Of All Things Rectangluar And Square!"

"Really? This is the eighth time tonight? Don't you have anything better to do then to annoy me?" Danny asked in a bored tone.

"Maybe?" The Box Ghost answered, but it sounded more like a question, "But To Bug You Is Much More Entertaining!"

"Can't you wait to annoy me until tomorrow? I have school in the morning," Danny asked him hoping that he would say yes.

"Never! For It Is Already Tomorrow!" the Box Ghost replied knowingly.

"Then, can't you wait until the sun is up?" Danny asked with a sigh.

"Never! For I Am The Box Ghost! Master Of All Things Rectangular And Square! And I Will Not Let You Sleep!"

"I don't have time for this!" Danny cried out as he took out the silver and neon green thermos known as the Fenton Thermos.

"You Can Not Trap Me In A Cylinder Container! For It Can Not Hold The Great And Powerful Box Ghost!"

"You say that every time, but yet, I always catch you in it," Danny told him annoyed as he sucked the Box Ghost inside of it. "And for the record, you are not that threatening. You are more annoying then anything," Danny stated as he closed the thermos and took off.

 _ **Dream Flashback End**_

* * *

"Yup, not threatening at all. More like annoying," Danny groaned without thinking, it felt like he fought this guy a thousand times before this and just wanted to get this over and done with.

"It sounds like you fought him before," Dash commented at hearing the comment.

Danny shook his head, "No, this is my first time seeing him," then with an afterthough added in, "Well besides in dreams that is."

"Wait, I thought you said that you never met him before, so why would you have dreams with him in it?" Valery asked confused.

Danny just shrugged his shoulders in reply as Sam answered for him, "It probably from the weird dreams he been having lately."

"What kind of dreams?" Kwan asked letting his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Having ghost powers, fighting ghost like the Box Ghost here and others that are much stronger then him to protect our town," Danny answered.

"Then why didn't you choose the Ghost Class?" Dash asked him.

"I couldn't" Danny simply answered with a shrug, "When I logged on, the human class was already chosen for me and when I tried to change it I couldn't."

Before anyone could commented about what Danny said, the Box Ghost cried out with, "How Dare You All Ignore Me! Now You All Will Face My Cardboard Vengeance!" then the boxes that were floating around the room came flying at the players with a light blue glow.

As the players saw the boxes comin their way, they made a dash out of the boxes' paths. But some of the players were too slow and endded up being hit by some of them. Danny winced a bit at seeing some of the players being hit by boxes, but at least they were still alive. He then turned his attention back to he ghost at hand, he couldn't let go of the feeling of wanting to slap him stilly. "Man, I really use the Fenton Thermos right now," said to himself as he dodged a box coming his way. When he realized what he just said, he then asked himself, "Why did I just say that? For what ai know if, my parents haven't made that yet. Man, I hope I don't keep confusing myself with my dreams with the real wold then what I already am," then with another thought he said, "But a Fenton Thermos does sound like a good thing to use right now."

Danny then looked around and saw thst his surroundings were in chaos. Some of the groups were following the orders given to them, while the others were doing what they wanted. As he looked around, he saw that his team was rushing towards the Box Ghost with their weapons drawn. Tucker had out his Ghost Bow and was shooting arrows to cover Sam and Keth. Sam and Keth were both charging into battle gaining ground on the Box Ghost as they dodged the air born boxes. Sam had her Ghost Battle Ax, the handle was neon green with purple edging and grip, the head was silver with edges glowing a whitish color. Keth had out his Ghost Long Sword, it was just like the Ghost Sword but with a longer blade.

Before Danny took off to join his team, he took a look around him to see if anyone needed some help. Once he was sure that everyone was alright, he went charging forwards to face the Box Ghost.

* * *

 **Hey guys, here is the next chapter for Ghost Zone Online! But I got one questions for you all at the moment, who thought that the first boss was going to be the one and only Box Ghost? So I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry but not sorry if I left you guys on the edge of your seats waiting to see how this big Boss battle will go. One thinguy for sure though, the next chapter will have tons of stuff happening in it that I believe none of you would want to miss and just like I said last chapter, something big is going to happen besides the battle with the great and powerful Box Ghost.**

 **Danny: Come can you please give us a hint on what is going to happen.**

 **Me: -sighs- Like I said last time, it has something to do with what happens in one of your episodes.**

 **Danny: How does thathat h** **elp? There are like 52 episodes in my series and tons of things happen in each of them!**

 **Me: Hey, at least I didn't say it was in one of the Sword Arto Online episodes.**

 **Danny: And why did you make him -points to the Box Ghost- a boss? I understand that he is one of my enemies and all, but did he really need to be the first Boss? Couldn't it have been the Lunch Lady since she was one of the first ghost I ever fought?**

 **Me: -shrugs shoulders- I thought he would make a great first boss since he was one of the most weakest ghost you ever fought that kept on popping up no matter what. Plus I was going to save the Lunch Lady for another time.**

 **Box Ghost: I Am Not Weak! For I Am The Great And Powerful Box Ghost! Master Of All Things Rectangluar And Square!**

 **Danny and Me: Yeah, you are not that powerfull.**

 **Box Ghost: Yes I Am!**

 **Danny: Really dude, you are not that powerful, more annoying then powerfull. The only times that you were a bit of a threathreat was when you had Pandora'so Box or that one time in future that doesn't exist anymore for what I know of.**

 **Box Ghost: Then I Guess I Have To Prove To You That I Am The Great And Powerful Box Gho-**

 **Danny: -Sucks the Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos- Yeah, I think we should save it for another time. Flare here needs to end this Author Note and I need to investigate her binder to see what is so secret about what happening next that she can't tell me. -takes off-**

 **Me: Yup, so until next time, Flare, over and out! ...Wait... Danny, you are not allowed to go looking through my binder! Only myself and possibly Clockwork are allowed to know what is going to happen next! -chases after Danny-**


	4. Chapter 4: A Halfa is Born

Danny charged towards the Box Ghost wanting to end this fight quickly as he dodged players in the way or boxes coming at him. The fight had been going on for a while now and Danny could tell that everyone was beginning to tire by the attacks weakening and movement slowing. Danny would be lying if he said that he wasn't tired, from the journey to the lair, battling monsters on the way and now this fight, Danny was surprised that he hadn't dropped yet. But from everyone being in danger and on the verge of death, Danny couldn't give into his weakness; he had to continue on to the end. Call it a hero complex or his inner hero surfacing, but Danny would let himself back down when there were people that needed to be saved. He would fight to the death just to save everyone around him.

As Danny got closer to the boss, Danny decided that it was now or never for him to being out his own blade. With that thought in mind, he reached behind him and pulled out his newest crafted weapon, the Ecto Shooter. The Ecto Shooter was a sword with a silver hilt and neon green grip, a semi glowing green orb in the center top of the hilt and a semi glowing, arm length, green blade. From being crafted out of an Ecto Core, when the blade is charged up, it would shoot an Ecto Ray from the blade when commanded. With his new trusted sword in hand, Danny didn't hesitate to cut any of the boxes in his way.

Once he was close enough, Danny jumped up landing on top of the floating boxes and using it as a platform, he lunged himself higher into the air. Once high enough, Danny charged up his sword and started to shoot Ecto Rays at the ghost hitting it square on. From the surprise attack, the Box Ghost stumbled a bit allowing both Sam and Keth to get some critical hits in. Once the Box Ghost had regained his bearings, he floated higher from the ground to escape the close combat attacks. Once he was far enough away from the ground, the Box Ghost started sending boxes at Danny who jumped on them or dodged them easily.

As Danny made his way higher and higher above the boss by jumping from box from box that was sent his way or was just floating there, he looked down to see the Box Ghost's heath. From all the attacks that hit it so far, the heath bar was on its final bar out of two. Even though he may not be good at math, Danny estimated that if they continued attacking at this pace, the Box Ghost would be done in no time. So to help speed up the job, Danny jumped off the Box he was standing on and pumped towards the boss. As he fell towards the ghost, Danny positioned himself allowing his sword to slice down its back bringing the health bar down to the half way point. When Danny landed on the ground safely without taking damage, he raced over to his awaiting friends. When he reached them, he heard the Box Ghost cry out in anger, "HOW DARE YOU DEAL GREAT DAMAGE TO ALMIGHTY BOX GHOST! YOU WILL NOW PAY WITH MY BRICK BOXES!"

"What could he mean by that?" Tucker asked a bit confused.

"Who knows," Danny commented with a shrug, "They could just be boxes filled with bricks."

"Or… boxes made out of bricks," Sam commented her own thoughts.

Just then out of nowhere boxes came flying towards them that had a label that read, "Bricks." Seeing that the boxes were coming right at them, the group jumped out of the objects path, but Keth wasn't so lucky. Not being able to move fast enough to dodge, he got hit in the head full force, which caused him to stumble and fall backwards which his health bar steadily dropping. Danny rushed over to his fallen comrade and took out a red crystal as he kneeled down, "Take this quickly!"

"I guess this is what I get for thinking that this boss was the same as the first boss in the beta," Keth sighed as he was watched his health bar slowly drop to nothing, "Keep your Health Crystal Danny, I'm too tired to fight anyways."

Danny stared in shock, Keth was also a Beta Tester? But Danny couldn't let his surprise get to him, his friend was on the edge of death, "There's no way I'm going to let someone die on my watch!" He then pressed the Health Crystal down into Keth's chest activating it's healing powers, "Especially if they are my friends and are on my team."

Danny took his time using up most of his Health Crystals on Keth making sure that he didn't die on them as Sam and Tucker stopped the attacks that were trying to hit them. When Danny was sure that Keth wasn't going to die on them anytime soon, he stood up gripping his sword, "Keep an eye on him and make sure he stays safe," Danny told a random close by player before taking off.

Danny stopped besides his two friends and nodded at them and when they nodded back, the trio went charging off into battle. As they ran into battle, they undid their cloaks revealing the armor that laid hidden underneath. Tucker's was that of what looked like iron armor the color of yellow with green engravings and thick green leather gloves with red padding on the palm and back of the hand. He had a Ghost bow strapped to his back and had some Ghost Daggers strapped to his waist in case he got into close combat. Sam was wearing the same type of armor as Tucker, but hers was all back with purple engravings and was wearing thick black leather gloves with purple padding on the palm and back of her hand. Strapped to her right leg was the Ghost Crossbow that could be reloaded automatically if she was in need of a long range attack.

Danny himself was wearing armor just like his friends but it was all white with black engravings and was wearing black gloves that had white padding on the plan and back of the hand. On his back was a black sword sheath and a Ghost Crossbow on his right leg just like Sam. "Chaos, Fryer-Tuck, you two attack the Box Ghost from the sides to distract him so I can get in some powerful blows in," Danny instructed, "You guys got that?"

"Shoot the boss to distract him so you can get some hits in," Tucker summed it up, "Got it!"

"Just be careful Danny, I don't want to lose you in this chaos," Sam told him with concern.

"I will," Danny assured her, "You two be careful as well," then with a nod, Tucker went right, Sam went left and Danny continued straight.

It didn't take long for their plan to take action, and Tucker and Sam were far enough away from the ghost, they started shooting arrows at it. "Hey! That hurts!'' The Box Ghost cried out as he tried to shield himself from the barrage of arrows.

As Danny raced forwards, he watched the boss bar slowly drop, "We're almost there, we just need a few more powerful hits to finish him off," Danny thought to himself as he ran, "I just hope no one had died by his hands or should I say boxes because it would be quite embarrassing to have died from an annoying pest like him.'' Danny then couldn't help but shake his head at his own thoughts, "I can't believe I just called him an annoying pest and I don't even know him! Man, the dreams been messing with my head lately."

As Danny charged forwards and as soon as he spotted an opening above the ghost's head, he jumped into the aim. One he was way up in the air above the Box Ghost, he saw that all they needed was one more power blow to end this battle and he was more than willing to end this. "Take a slice out of this!" Danny cried out as he came charging towards the ground and slicing the Box Ghost down the center at the same time.

The Box Ghost's eyes went wide as he felt Danny's sword go down his back once again and felt thin energy draining from him body, he knew what this meant. Before his health could drop to zero, the Box Ghost cried out, "You Have Not Seen The Last Of The Box Ghost! I Will Be Back To Get My Cardboard Vengeance!'' He then burst into bright blue-green particles as, "Congratulation!" appeared in the center of the room.

Danny let out a sigh of relief as he sheath his sword and stood up, everyone was safe for now. Before he even had a chance to turn around, a blue-green screen appeared before him reading, "Last hit bonus drop: Phantom's Jumpsuit."

Danny raised an eyebrow at the name of the item, "Why is it saying that it is my jumpsuit? Is it one of those special items that is named after the player that gets it?'' Danny asked himself as he accepted the item. He then turned around to face the other players, "Is everyone ok? Did we lose anyone?''

"Many are wounded, but to my knowledge, no one was killed,'' Armstrong informed him.

'"'Good, we didn't lose anyone," Danny sighed with relief knowing that everyone had another day to live.

"But why did you wait that long to take it down?" a familiar voice questioned.

Danny look to see who it was that asked the question and saw that it was Heatcliff, "What do you mean?"

"I saw the way you moved, it was like you fought that ghost a thousand times before!" Heatcliff told him in anger, "So why didn't you finish him off from the very start? Did you want people to die! Are you and your friends by chance ex beta testers that just want to watch those around you suffer?"

"Look here Heatcliff, even if we were ex-Beta testers, we wouldn't even know who nor what this zone boss was from what Masters said," Danny told him with glare, ''And we were doing the best that we could with everyone helping out. And why would we enjoy watching everyone suffer when we all have to work together to escape this death game."

"So are you saying that you three are ex-Beta testers since you didn't deny it?" Heatdcliff asked.

"So what if we are ex-Beta testers," Sam said in a huff as she crossed her arms, "We all are in the same boat right now, none of us knew what the boss was going to be."

"Plus that ghost was much easier to take down then what was in the beta," Tucker confessed thinking that they were getting nowhere, but all he got in reply were glares and face palms from his friends. "What?" he asked in confusion.

Taking what they said in mind, Heatcliff asked, ''So tell us, how did you know what to do?"

Danny just shrugged as he answered with, " Instincts I guess.''

"What do you mean by that?" Heatcliff asked not believing a word coming out of the boy's mouth.

"He always had a way knowing how to take down most of ghosts we came across so far," Sam answered for Danny seeing that there was no need to hide that they are ex-Beta testers.

"It's like his body was moving on its own!" Tucker exclaimed trying to help his friends out.

"So you're saying that he cheated?" Heatcliff asked trying to clarify what just happened.

"Wait? What? I didn't cheat!" Danny answered caught off guard from the question.

"So how did you do it then?" Heatcliff asked once again.

"I don't know, my body just seems to know what to do," Danny answered deciding not to say anything about the strange dreams he been having that may be the cause, he didn't want .to seem crazy.

"I still say that you cheated," Heatcliff declared with a hiss.

"He's not a Beta tester or a cheater! He's a Beater!" someone called out.

Keth, Armstrong and along with some other players who knew the trio in game looked around in bewilderment at the other players. Sure Phantom, Chaos and Fryer-Tuck were ex-Beta testers, but they were not cheaters, especially Phantom. Couldn't they see that? They even went head on with the boss to take it down! But the question that was on their minds right how was, what was Phantom going to do? Because it looked to them that Phantom was about to blow his top!

Danny growled at the name 'Beater' being thrown at him and his friends but mostly him. Couldn't they see that we were speaking the truth and Heatcliff was spouting lies? Not being able to take any more of it, Danny yelled out, "Fine! Call me a Beater if you want, but leave my friends out of it! But know this! We want out of this death game as much as any of you do! We will do our best to beat this game and free everyone that is in it!" With that said, Danny turned around and made his way up the stairs to the portal that led to the next zone.

After looking at the crowd of people or glaring in Sam's case, she and Tucker rushed to catch up to Danny. "Are you alright Danny?'' Sam asked filled with concern for her friend.

"I will be," Danny stated between crushed teeth still hiding with anger, he was hoping that people would actually listen to him just this one.

"Hey, don't worry about it dude. I'm sure they will see the truth sooner or later,'' Tucker stated trying cheer his friend up.

"I know, but I was hoping that this time would be different," Danny confessed with sadness in his voice.

Sam put her hand on her friend's shoulders as she spoke, "I'm sure that they will see things for what they are?"

Danny gave a small nod in agreement as Tucker spoke again trying to change the subject, "How about after we make our campsite in the next zone, you can show us that last hit drop."

"Sounds good to me," Danny replied with a small smile as they stepped into the portal that would take them to the next zone.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Danny, Sam and Tucker stared, awestruck once they appeared in the next zone. The new area was a dessert canyon like area with green tinted ground, cacti, a green colored river off in the distance and the sky was the same in the first zone. Just then a blue-green screen appeared before each of them that read, "A new item has been added to your inventory. Teleport Crystal: Dessert of Lost Souls.''

''Hey, isn't this zone suppose to appear later on?" Tucker asked a bit confused about their surroundings, "Because I'm sure that the second zone was supposed to be some kind of ocean."

"I guess they decided to change the game arrangement around as well," Sam commented as she took her new surroundings in.

"Come on, let's find a spot to set up camp before it gets too late," Danny told the group as he took him eyes off scenery.

"Yeah, then you can show us that drop!" Tucker jumped in in excitement.

But before they could move, two screens appeared in front of each one of them. One of them read, "Friend request sent by Keth. Accept? Deny?" The other one read, ''Friend request sent by Armstrong. Accept? Deny?"

"Did you two get friend requests from Keth and Armstrong?" Danny asked his friends. When he saw them nod, he asked, "So what do you guys think?'''

"Keth seems like a good guy and Armstrong seems to be brave enough to stand up for those he doesn't know. They seem good in my books," Sam answered.

"Yeah, I won't mind fighting alongside them again," Tucker voiced his thoughts.

With a nod the three of them accepted the friend requite and made their way deeper into the zone to find a good campsite.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

It was later that night and the gang was sitting around the campfire relaxing from the day's events. They just finished eating and Tucker was bouncing in his seat, filled with excitement, "Come on dude! Show us already! I can't wait any longer!"

"Ok, calm down Tuck," Danny said as he did the calm down gesture.

"So what is the item called?" Sam questioned from her spot between Danny and Tucker.

"Well surprisingly it's called the Phantom's Jumpsuit," Danny answered as he went looking for said in his inventory.

"The item was named after you?" Sam stated in surprise.

"Come on! Show us already!" Tucker cried out, he didn't care what the name was at the moment; all he wanted was to see what the boss drop looked like.

Soon Danny came upon the item and selected to equip it. His armor glowed a blue-green which was the sign that it was being replaced by a new type of armor. When the glow depleted, Danny was now wearing a white jumpsuit with a black collar, belt, gloves, combat boots and on his chest was a black D with a P in the center of it. Danny looked himself out with a puzzled expression, "Is that it? I was expecting something more."

"You're not the only one," Tucker stated quite disappointed at results.

"Try checking the stats on it, there may be something there," Sam suggested hopefully.

Danny bought the menu up and shook his head in disappointment, "There's nothing special there ether. There's pretty much no stats on it at all!"

"Well that just a waste of an item!" Tucker pouted, "I was expecting something more since it's a boss drop."

"You're not the only one," Danny commented, then with a sigh said, "Well, I should take this thing off before I get killed."

But before Danny had the chance to bring the menu up, a blast was shoot between Danny and Sam separating them creating a small distant between Danny and his friends. From their new found spots, they turned to see who their attacker was. Floating not that far away from them was a being wearing royal purple clock that hid any of his features, but they could tell that he was some kind of ghost. "What do you want?" Danny asked with a glare.

"This," the ghost answered as he took out a silver gun with a neon green grip, it had a giant see through barrel that was showing some kind of green electricity bouncing around inside of it. He then pointed the gun at Sam and Tucker and by pressing the trigger, shot a beam of green electricity at them.

"No!" Danny cried out, then without thinking, he charged forwards with great speeds pushing his friends out of the way and took the hit meant for them.

The green electricity hit him square in the chest that began to electrocute him. It was so painful, it fit like he was being hit by a thousand or more volts of electricity. Danny did his best not to cry out in pain, but in the end it became too much for him and began screaming "Danny!" Sam and Tucker cried out in worry, concern and shock. They wanted to save their friend, but they couldn't move, they stood there in fear, in fear that they were about to lose their best friend. All they could do was watch their friend take the hit meant them and his health slowly drop.

The attack never lifted off of Danny and it felt like it went on forever when really, it was only a few minutes. Danny felt his health dropping fast and how it was almost at zero. There was nothing he could do but take the hit meant for his friends. For how fast he felt his health dropping, Danny knew he was going to die, but he was glad that he could save his friends from this kind of fate. Danny understood the risk he took when he took the hit even though he didn't at the time; he knew that it would be better if one person were to die instead of two. He may have made a promise that he would save everyone from this game, he may not be able to now, but at least he was able to save his friends.

Soon Danny's health dropped to zero and the attack lifted. Sam and Tucker rushed forwards to their friend's side, even though they knew they couldn't do anything to save him. Both of them each grabbed a hold of Danny's body as he fell forwards, all they could do now was to be by their dying friend's side. Sam started to cry, which was rare for her, she didn't want Danny to leave her, she understood why he did it, but why did it have to happen? Tucker was on the other side of Danny crying as well, he didn't want his best friend to leave them and was wondering the same thing as Sam. The two knelt there as the hooded figure floated there as if it was waiting for something to happen.

Danny's body soon started turning a blue-green color showing that he was about to be deleted, at seeing this, off to the side even though you couldn't see it, the ghost started smiling. Then all of a sudden something astonishing happened, instead of Danny's health bar disappearing, it started to fill up again with neon green coloring much like a ghost's. The glow that was surrounding Danny started to break into particles starting at his waist and what happened next left Sam and Tucker awestruck. As the brightness broke away, it revealed a change that had happened to Danny. His once white jumpsuit was now black and the collar, belt, gloves, combat boots and the DP insignia was now white. As the brightness left Danny's head, it revealed that that his skin had tanned, his once black hair was now snow white, and there was a white soft glow surrounded him. His eyes were closed, but they could only guess that a change had happened for them as well.

Sam and Tucker stared at Danny in shock, surprise and in disbelief at what just happened. They watched as his health bar dropped to zero and he was about to be detected, but somehow he came back to life before their eyes. Was he still dead? They were glad that he was still with them, but what happened to him? Sam looked up over at the ghost floating before them and glared at it, "What did you do to him?"

''Just re-aligning the timelines," the ghost simply answered as he tossed the now empty gun towards the group. The ghost watched the teens' reaction to the gun, "Don't worry, it is now empty and completely useless.''

"How can it be useless?" Sam asked with her guard up, "Can't it just be reloaded?

"Not this one, it's one of a kind and can only be used once," the ghost answered calmly, then as if as an afterthought said, "Give it to young Daniel as a reminder of this day along with his new status.''

"You didn't answer my question, what did you do to him? ….and how did you know his real name?" Sam growled.

"I know everything Samantha," the ghost replied knowingly, "And everything will be revealed in time." Then before anymore questions could be asked, the ghost disappeared into a blue portal that appeared behind him that looked like a clock.

Sam was about to yell out in anger at it, but her attention was drawn back to Danny when something shocking happened. A bright glowing ring of light appeared around Danny's waist and split in half to travel across his body changing him back to normal but wearing the armor he had on before putting the jumpsuit on. The sound of shallow breathing could be heard signaling that he was still alive but fast asleep. "Come on, let's lay him down somewhere more comfortable as we wait for him to wait up," Sam ordered.

With no argument from Tucker, he helped bring Danny somewhere more comfortable to sleep.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Danny was standing in the lab under his house by the control gage for the inactive Fenton Ghost Portal holding a white and black jumpsuit, "Come on guys, we should get going. My parents are going to flip if they find us down here, and besides, they said it doesn't work."

"Come on Danny, aren't you just a little bit curious about what could be on the other side of this thing?" Sam questioned, holding the camera while standing beside Tucker not that far away from Danny..

"Yeah, I always wondered what could be on the other side of this thing," Danny confessed as he walked towards the portal a little bit.

"Then I dare you to put that jumpsuit on and go into it," Sam dared with a smile.

Danny stared at his friends wanting to make sure that Sam was just joking. When there was nothing else said, Danny sighed in defeat. He didn't want to seem like chicken in front of his two only friends, plus he hated to see his parents upset and wanted to try to find a way to fix it. He slowly put the jumpsuit he was holding on and walked towards the inactive portal. He was about to step into the portal when Sam stopped him by putting her arm in his path. Danny hoped that she had changed her mind, but was let down when she pulled off the sticker of his dad's face that was on his chest, "We don't want you to go walking around with your dad's face on you now do we?"

Danny gave a small nod in agreement and continued his way into the portal's frame. Seeing that it was quite dark inside, Danny put his hand up against the side to guide him, but it turned out to be a bad idea. After a few steps, Danny's hand pressed something that was on the side of the frame that felt like a button and the sound of the portal activating could be heard. Danny quickly turned around to the exit the portal and saw his friends rushing towards him to try to help him get out. Seeing this, Danny rushed towards the exit with his hand out in front of him, "Stay back!"But that was the only thing he could say before what felt like a thousand or more bolts of green electricity started to eletrocute him and he started yelling his head off. It felt like his whole body was on fire or something more painful, but throughout the pain, the only thought he had on his mind was, "At least Sam and Tucker are ok..."

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Danny sat up with a jolt from the dream but soon regretted it as his whole body began to burn with pain. "Why am I in so much pain?" Danny asked himself. At first he thought it was just a side effect from the dream, but then yesterday's events hit him hard in the face. Box Ghost...Beater...New Zone...Mystery Ghost...Saving Tucker and Sam...Tucker! Sam!

Danny was about to look around to see if they were alright when he embraced in a strong hug or hugs. Both Sam and Tucker were on top of their friend glad to see that he was ok. The embrace was beginning to make it hard to breath. "Guys...Can't...Breathe..." Danny managed to get out with his limited supply of air. Once they were off of him, he looked each of them over, "Are you two ok?"

"We should be asking you that," Tucker told him in relief and worry, "You pretty much died out there!"

"It feels like it," Danny commented as he tried t adjust himself so he wouldn't be in so much pain.

"Danny, Tucker is serious," Sam told him with a serious look, "You did die out there."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked with a confused looked, he was completely confused and clueless about what they were telling him, "If I'm dead, then how am I here?"

"That's just it! But don't get me wrong, we are glad you are still with us man," Tucker told him.

"Then what happened?" Danny questioned even more confused.

"We're not very sure what happened," Sam took over, "Your health bar dropped to zero and you started to glow as if you were going to be deleted. But a few seconds later, before we even knew it, your health bar started to be filled back up again with a neon green coloring and when the glow disappeared around you, your jumpsuit was reversed coloring, your skin tanned, your hair was snow white and there was a soft white glow around you. But the weird thing was, the ghost that attacked us, somehow knew yours and my real name." She then took out the same gun the ghost used and passed it to Danny, "He told us to give this to you. And trust us, we tried to get rid of it, but each time it kept on coming back. He said something about it to remind you about what happened yesterday besides your new status, whatever that means."

"New status?" Danny asked becoming more confused then he already was, if that was possible.

"Yeah, but he didn't say anything else about it," Tucker informed him, "So we are pretty much as clueless as you are right now."

Without missing a beat, Danny opened up his stats menu to see if there was anything new that showed up giving proof of what the ghost said. Almost right away Danny saw what the ghost was talking about and spoke a bit uneasy for what he saw, "Um guys, you may want to take a look at this."

"What wrong?" Sam asked giving a confused look as she and Tucker looked over Danny's shoulder to see his stats menu.

"That!" Danny directed as he pointed to a certain part of the screen.

Where Danny held his finger was where it stated what class they were. But instead of it saying, "Human," it read, "Halfa"

"Halfa?" What's that?" Tucker questioned, he didn't remember reading anything about that class for this game.

"I don't know," Danny answered as he was beginning to worry, "And I'm pretty sure that there is no class in the game called that."

"Check the info button to the side of it," Sam suggested, "It may give us a hint to what it is."

Danny did what was asked and read out load what it said, "Halfa; and Almost impossible class to get, the players becomes that of a half ghost and half human character. With this class, the player will have almost both the benefits and the downside of both classes."

The gang then sat there in silence as they took in this new found information. After a bit, it was Danny who broke the silence, "So I'm now something that is a mixture of the two classes? Great, my life is getting better and better..."

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Out in the real world at the same time Danny was being electrocuted in-game, green sparks of high voltage electricity was coming out of the helmet he was wearing electrocuting him as well. Danny's body had the urge to yell out in pain, but because of the stat it was in, all it could do was lay there and endure it. At the same time it had stopped in-game, it stopped in the real world making it seem as if nothing had happened. But the eyes watching this happen knew better, something did happen even though it could not be seen. It was only a matter of time before it would be revealed.

* * *

 **Well here we are, the next chapter of Ghost Zone Online! So much intense things happened in this chapter, the Box Ghost being taken down and something big happening to Danny. Got a question for you guys, how many of you were expecting that to happen to Danny? Also can you guys guess who that mystery ghost was? Also, I hope that you guys are enjoying this story so far and can't wait for what going to happen next! Also all you Box Ghost fans out there, don't be too upset about him being 'deleted.' I'm saying that because something may just happen later on with him in it. How you may ask? Well, you just have to wait to find out! :D**

 **Danny: Wait a minute...Did you just made me go through that painful experience three times in one chapter?**

 **Me: Um...Maybe...**

 **Danny: -eyes glows green in annoyance- I had enough going through it once, but making me go through it twice in one chapter! No wait, three times! One in the game, one in the dream and one in the real world! Don't you think that is going a bit over board!?**

 **Me: Maybe now that I think about it. But, now do you realize why I didn't want you to see what would happen in this chapter?**

 **Danny: Yes... But I will be getting you back for this.**

 **Me: -sighs- And only Clockwork will know what you will have planned... Or maybe even me since I'm the author of this story!  
**

 **Danny: We will see about that. Anyways, are you planning on giving me a break any time soon in this story? Almost every chapter has some kind of fighting in it, plus I need some time to recover from what happened.**

 **Me: Yeah, don't worry. Next chapter wouldn't have that much going on in it... Well maybe only some funny stuff, but that's all. You won't be fighting any ghosts next chapter.**

 **Danny: -nods in approval- Good.**

 **Me: Also just a heads up, something surprising will be happening later on in the story.**

 **Danny: What kind of surprise?**

 **Me: You just have to wait and find out. Well until next time, Flare, Over and out!**


	5. Chapter 5: I'm a Halfa?

Danny was busy pacing back and forth around their campsite in worry and concern, "What's going to happen now? If it says that a Halfa is half ghost and half human, does that mean that I'm half dead? What about my body in the real world? Am I dead? Or am I still alive? What am I going to do?"

"Danny calm down," Sam said slowly, "We will figure this out."

"How can I calm down?" Danny asked as he threw his arms up into the air and stopped his pacing to look at her, "My character is a class that is pretty much impossible to get and shouldn't even be possible from what my parents say! I don't even know what this class does! What am I going to do if others find out about this? I'm pretty much a freak now!"

"You are not a freak Danny," Sam assure him, "You are now a class as it says pretty much impossible to come by, so they may just be jealous when they find out. And for what the class does, we will find out together,"

"You may even have ghost powers!" Tucker exclaim in delight, "Who doesn't want ghost powers?" Then with some thought said, "Man, if I knew that was going to happen, I would have taken the hit."

"And what if it didn't happen to you?" Sam asked.

"Good point," Tucker replied with after some thought about the other thing that could have happened.

Danny then took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he calmed down, "I guess you're right, I shouldn't worry about this. What had happened, happened," then with a smirk said, "And hey, there may be tons of awesome hidden things in this class."

Sam smirked at Danny's sudden enthusiasm, but it soon fell as her eyes followed the boy, "Um Danny, do you need some help?"

"What do I need help with?" the newly Halfa asked completely clueless on what was going on around him.

"You're sinking dude!" Tucker cried out in shock.

Danny just blinked in confusion as he looked down towards his feet, and long and behold he was sinking into the ground. As the information finally made it to his brain, he started to panic as he tried to get out of the ground. With seeing Danny having no luck getting out on his own, Sam and Tucker rushed over to help their best friend out of this sinking situation. Surprisingly, both Sam and Tucker found that had no problem getting Danny out of the ground; it was as if they were pulling him out of thin air. Once Danny was fully out of the ground, his legs that were in a transparent like state, turned solid again allowing Danny to stand on the ground once again. When he was sure that he wasn't sinking again, the young Halfa turned to his friends with a look of worry and concern, "What just happened?"

"I'm not very sure, but I think a ghost power just happened," Sam answered not that sure herself, "Maybe something along the lines of intangibility."

"What next? I turn invisible?" Danny jokingly asked, but with the look that Sam and Tucker's face told him something else, "I just did, didn't I?" With a nod of agreement from them, Danny let out a small growl not very amused and soon after turned visible again.

"Hey, I wonder if what you looked like earlier was what you looked like as a ghost," Tucker jumped in a bit after Danny became visible.

Danny just looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Remember when we said that you had white hair and your suit was reversed coloring?" Tucker asked.

"How about you try changing into it?" Sam suggested.

Danny stood there and thought about it and after a bit and said a bit nervously, "Ok, I'll try," but how was he going to do that transformation thing?

Danny stood there racking his brain trying to figure out how he was going to change into his so-called ghost form. After a bit of just standing there coming up with nothing, he then started to feel something alien in the center of his chest, something that felt as if it should be there yet shouldn't. It started to confuse him because he was sure that there wasn't anything alien there before that felt a bit cold and he remembered how temperatures in the game shouldn't affect the players that badly. So without knowing what it could be and curious on what it was, he reached towards it and felt a tingling sensation taking place. As Danny looked down to see if anything was happening, he was surprised to see a glowing ring appear out of nowhere around him and split in two to travel in different directions. As one of the rings started getting closer to his head, he closed his eyes shut expecting something to happen, but nothing came.

Danny slowly opened his eyes and was shocked at the changes that took placed. He was no longer wearing his armor but the jumpsuit he was wearing before with some changes. Instead of seeing a white jumpsuit with a black collar, belt, boots, gloves, and DP symbol, he now saw a black jumpsuit with a white collar, belt, gloves, boots and DP symbol. Danny looked up at his friends to asked if he was seeing things, but all they did was gasp, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"You may want to take a look for yourself," Sam stated as he brought out the mirror from before out of her inventory and passed it to Danny.

"You still have that?" Tucker asked shocked, he was expecting that she had thrown it out in case it gave them more problems.

"I kept it in case we needed it one day," Sam answered with a shrug not seeing the harm was in doing so.

Danny nervously took the mirror not sure what to expect and gasped at his reflection. His skin was quite tanned and his once black hair was now snow white, but the most shocking thing was that his once icy yet warm blue eyes were now a ghostly neon ectoplasmic green. When he looked closer at the mirror he saw that he had a glowing white aura surrounding him like most ghosts he saw had. He wasn't very sure what he should say about the sudden change that happened to him, all he managed to get out was a faint, "I'm half ghost..."

"Come on! How come all the cool things happen to Danny?" Tucker complained unhappily.

"Shut up Tuck!" Sam growled unimpressed at how her techno-geek friend was acting right now.

"Why should I? Danny also got a camera that can fly around to record things and save them to his reality helmet!" Tucker told her at the same time he noticed said camera was still floating by Danny active, "That is still recording everything that is happening..."

Both Danny and Sam turned their attention to where Tucker was staring at and saw the camera harmlessly floating there. "Great...Now I have footage of my own torturer," Danny deadpanned as he reached up to allow the camera to float down into his hand, "If my parents find out about this, I'm sure they will try to dissect me molecule by molecule. One thing for sure, I'm glad this happened in game and not in real life."

"But Danny, aren't you worried that something may have happened when you were on the borderline of death?" Tucker asked in concern.

"If something did happen, there's nothing I can do about it now," Danny said with a sigh as he turned the camera off and stored it away in his inventory. He then bought up his stats page again and frowned, "It looks like my stats went up a bit. I'm not sure if it is because of this class or because of this form, but there was no change to the jumpsuit stats."

"Really Danny? You're worried about the stats of just one jumpsuit more then what happened?" Sam asked a bit in disbelief.

"Hey, I want to make sure that I'm protected," Danny tried to defend himself, "I'm worried about what just happened, I just don't want to die.,. again."

"Can you put another set of armor over it?" Tucker suggested not wanting to lose his best friend.

Before Danny had the chance to move a muscle, his body started to glow a bit as the armor he was wearing before appeared but looked a bit different. The armor coloring was now reversed, so what was white was now black and what was black was now white and on his chest was the same DP symbol. "Cool!" Danny declared trying not to wonder how the armor appeared without him doing anything.

"I guess that solves your armor problem," Sam stated with a smile.

"But should we keep what happened a secret?" Danny questioned, "Because I"m not sure the other players will accept what just happened."

"Yeah, I think it would be a good idea," Sam agreed, "I think you should only reveal it to the others if there is nothing we can do."

Danny nodded in agreement and hoped that it didn't happen anytime soon. Then without warning, the rings appeared once again changing Danny and his armor back to normal. As Danny looked himself over as he watched the rings disappear, he noticed that the DP symbol was still on his chest, but decided not to question how it was still there. "I'm not sure if I'll ever get use to that," then he brought his hand to his chest, "Especially this strange cold feeling all the time."

"I'm sure you will get use to it eventually," Sam assured him.

"I hope so," Danny muttered not really enjoying the feeling right now, but yet it felt right to him in a strange way.

"Hey, didn't you want the ghost class in the first place?" Tucker asked remembering how Danny was complaining before about not being able to choose it.

"Yeah, because I thought it was cool having ghost powers in my dreams," Danny answered. With that thought, Danny started to think back to the strange dreams he been having and the one he had not that long ago, "Don't tell me I've been this Halfa in those dreams all along!?"

"They're your dreams dude, you should know," Tucker commented with a smirk.

Danny just pouted a little bit when something dawned on him, "If I was a Halfa all long in those dreams and I all of a sudden became one, does that mean that my dreams are coming to life?"

Sam couldn't help but smirk at Danny's over dramatic, "If dreams are coming true, then I hope my dreams of my parents not forcing me to wear bright and colorful clothes will come true.

"Or technology coming to life!`Tucker jumped in adding his own dreams to the list of wishing they could happen.

Wanting to try to take his mind off of what had happened at the moment, Danny decided to change the subject around, `Come on guys, let's get moving. If we want to beat this game and send everyone home, we better get moving.`

Tucker then brought out his clock to see the time, `Danny`s right, If we want to find the next town before it hits nightfall, we should get going.`

"And if we run into Masters, I`m going to be giving him a piece of my mind," Danny growled as his eyes flashed a bright green that startled his friends.

"Dude! Your eyes just flashed green!" Tucker cried out in shock.

Danny blinked for a few seconds in confusion then dropped into an unimpressed glare, "Great, there`s something else I have to worry about."

"Don`t sweat it Danny, I`m sure you will get a hang of the power thing sooner or later," Tucker assured him.

"I hope so," Danny muttered once again, "Now come on, let's get going before it gets too late."

Then with that, they took off to find the next town and took another step into their adventure.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Off somewhere else in the zones, the cloaked ghost floated there watching the trio walk off to find the next town. The screen then flickered showing many different events that were to come of Danny fighting many different bosses and enemies. The ghost smiled and spoke as the screen stopped to show Danny in ghost form fighting a powerful enemy, "Everything is as it should be..."

* * *

 **Hey everyone here is the next chapter for Ghost Zone Online! I hope that you had enjoyed this little chapter and got a kick out of some of the gang's reactions to Danny's newfound status. I'm not very sure when the next chapter will be out because I'm still working on it. I'm kind of having a hard time deciding on how Danny's armor should look, should it be red and white or white and black? I'm thinking about making it white and black so it can be reversed coloring when he goes ghost, but then then I remember how when he went ghost in the Ecto-Skelton and how it changed a bit to match his coloring. I know I will figure it out soon or later, but for now, I'm stuck with that and maybe a bit on how his armor should look like. I think I may go for the white and black theme...**

 **Danny: Really? You're having a hard time trying to decide what my armor should look like?**

 **Me: Yes, because I was planning on having the armor you appear in next to be what you will be wearing for the rest of the story unless things changed.**

 **Danny: Ok... -starts swinging around a sword-**

 **Me: Um where did you get that?**

 **Danny: From one of your designs, why?**

 **Me: Because... You are not supposed to have that sword until later on in the story who knows when!**

 **Danny: -smirks- It's mine now! -runs off-**

 **Me: Hey give that back!**

 **Danny: Make me!**

 **Me: Why must he go snooping through my plans for this story? Can't he wait like the rest of you to find out what is going to happen?**

 **Danny: Nope!**

 **Me: -sighs- Looks like I have to go after him before he decides anything else that may cause any spoilers... Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and can't wait for more. Until next time, Flare, over and out! -takes out a Fenton Thermos- Looks like I'm going to be hunting a Halfa who snoops through things without asking. -runs off to chase down the Ghost Boy-**


	6. Chapter 6: A Boss to Summon

It has been about a few months since the events that had changed Danny into the hidden class called, Halfa, which made him half ghost. Because of this event, the newborn Halfa has been doing his best to keep his newfound status a secret from the other players besides Sam and Tucker, but so far it hasn't been easy hiding or controlling it. His newfound power would activate at the most awkward times in either form, causing him to turn invisible, start sinking into the ground or objects or going right through the enemies he was fighting. So far he had been lucky that no one noticed the strange behavior and events that happened around him, especially when around a certain annoying group of people. This group of people were the A-Listers which have been doing their best to treat the trio the same way they would in the real world, which meant, they would try to make their stay more difficult than it should be. Danny was just glad that whenever his powers decided to activate on their own accord when the A-Listers where around, the group were a bit too clueless to notice anything strange that happened to him or just thought it just had to do with what they call, "his freakiness," which was good enough for him.

From the last few months, Sam, Tucker and Danny had gotten stronger and had gained new weapons and armor. Sam was now around level thirty-nine and was wearing a black top with black lace like short sleeves with a bat like design and a purple oval gem on the chest, a black skort with a barely noticeable purple spider web design, black combat boots and fingerless gloves. Resting on her back was a stronger battle ax called the Midnight Slasher, it had a much stronger attack power then what the Ghost Battle Ax had. It was a pure black battle ax with the edge of the blade a dark purple and had the same coloring for the engravings on the handle. On her hip rested a much more powerful crossbow called Ivory Lighting, it had a faster firing rate and stronger firing power. It's stock, foregrip, and limb were black with the rest a silver coloring and the string glowing a soft whitish blue.

Tucker was now around level thirty-six and was now wearing a yellow long-sleeved top with gray belts crossing each other across his chest, a yellow gem in the center blending into the top, camo green leggings with a black belt, black boots and red fingerless leather gloves. Instead of using the Ghost Bow, he was now using a bow called, Dessert Eye, which had a bit more power to it and better accuracy. The limbs of the bow were a light sandy brown color with the ends curved a bit outwards, it's handle was a camo green with yellow gripping and the string was glowing a soft green. He still had the Ghost Daggers attached to his thighs but had them enhanced with low leveled Ecto Cores.

Danny was now around level forty and was wearing a white chest plate with black shoulder pads, indents, a black gem in the center shaped like the DP symbol, white armor leggings with black indents, the top part by the waist was black and was sticking out a bit, black combat boots and gloves that went up to about halfway up to his elbow. No one in the group could understand why the symbol would appear in the same spot in ether form or why when he changed, the coloring of the armor would become reversed. They all just guessed that it had something to do with being a Halfa and just hoped that no one would connect the two symbols appearing in each form together and found out what Danny was.

As for weapons, Danny still used the Ecto Shooter but had it upgraded, it now had a longer blade, its hilt was white with a black grip and it still had the green gem near the top center of the hilt. Just like when his armor would be reverse coloring when he transformed, the same thing would happen to this weapon as well. He also had a Ghost Dagger on each side of his waist and a Ghost Crossbow strapped to the right side of his leg just in case he lost his sword.

Right now the Trio was busy taking down the third-floor boss that looked like a giant peach red reptilian beast with spikes on its back going down to its tail, claws, underbelly and chin spike being a darker red and its eyes being a blood red. The boss zone was that of a lake with land surrounding it in the distance and the battle platform was that of a small brown fishing boat. This place looked very familiar to Danny, it reminded him of a place his father took him before on a fishing trip in the real world and in a dream. In the dream, he was sure he saw what looked like a mechanical ghost riding the creature before him and was trying to chase him down for one reason or another. What was the ghost name again? Skulker? Walker? Trapper? Or was it Chaser? Wait, wait, or was it the Ghost Zone Worst Hunter? Well whoever he was, the Halfa was sure he would remember it later.

Back to the battle, Sam and Tucker were standing on the boat doing their best to stay on their feet as they attacked and as the boat rocked around from the waves caused by the beast thrashing around. Both players were firing arrows as fast as they could at the boss before them, even though they may not be doing much damage because of the thick skin, but it mostly to distract it for their Halfa friend to get some hits in. Danny was up in the air in his ghost form going head to head with the beast with his trusty sword. To dodge the attacks sent his way, the Halfa would either fly out of the way or turn intangible, but that move would not work on his command most of the time. After what felt like a few hours of shooting arrows, slicing, shooting energy blasts and dodging fire blasts, tail swipes and slashes, the group finally managed to take down the boss, clearing the zone. Once Danny was sure that the fight was over, he landed on the boat by his friends panting a little bit with his hands on his knees and a looked a bit worn out as the rings of light appeared around him transforming back to human, "Remind me to never go finishing with my dad again at Lake Eerie."

"Why the sudden disinterest in that lake dude?" Tucker asked in confusion as the words, 'Congratulations!' appeared in the air above them.

"Let's just say, I don't want to run into that guy again," the Halfa states as the familiar blue-green screens appeared before them showing the drops and causing him to stand up straight as he started to look through the list, "So who got the last hit drop?"

"I think I did," Tucker answered and then snickered a bit when he saw what it was named. "And I think you should have it," he says after pressing a few things.

The Halfa raised an eyebrow wondering why his friend thought it was a good idea for him to have it, but once he saw the name of the item on the screen that appeared before him, he sent an unamused glare at his friend, then at the item icon. Sam, who noticed the glare being sent by Danny aimed at their friend and to the mystery item asked, "So, what is it?"

In reply, Danny pressed the icon causing the screen to close and caused blue-green particles to appear in the air forming the item that landed in the Halfa's outstretched hand. The item was a dark forest green fishing rod with a light green grip, silver real and a soft glowing whitish line, "The Eerie Rod," Danny answered in an unamused tone.

"What?" Tucker asked smirking not seeing what the problem was, "He said nothing about fishing."

"Yeah, but won't you want it for yourself to get more meat?" the Halfa asked wondering why his meat-loving friend would give away something that could give him more meat to eat.

The techno-geek just shrugged, "I just thought you may like it more."

Sam just rolled her eyes at the Techno-Geek as she asked, "So what does it do oh Fishing Master?"

Danny just shrugged, "Let's see," he then tossed the line out into the water.

After a bit of nothing happening, Sam states boredly, "Well that was fun."

"I guess it's just a regular fishing rod," Danny declared a bit surprise and unamused as he started to reel in the line, he was expecting something more since it was a boss drop. But when the end was quite close to the surface of the water, there was a tug on the line, then there was a pulse, then another tug happened that was much stronger almost pulling Danny off of the boat. From the sudden unexpected action, Danny lost his footing, but quickly regained it before he fell off the boat and held the rod tighter to not lose it. Grinding his teeth, he started to pull on the rod as he tried to reel in his catch calling upon some unknown strength he had. After a bit of the tug-o-war happening between the two, Danny managed to reel in what was on the end of the line and they were surprised at what came out of the water. Out of the water came the boss that they just took down, but there was a small difference this time, it's eye were now glowing a bright neon green. "Or not," Danny confirmed a bit worried as the three of them stepped back a bit in surprise and fear.

The group and the beast stood or floated there staring at each other, neither breaking eye contact, "Danny, do something," Sam hissed a bit scared of the situation they were now in.

"Why me?" the Halfa asked a bit panicked unsure what to do.

"Because you were the one that brought it back," the gothic player hissed back.

"Plus, you are the one with the ghost powers," Tucker pointed out scared for his life.

Danny stared at the beast before them as he noticed that it was just floating there in the water as if it was waiting for something, "Does anyone else think it is waiting for something?"

"Yeah, to eat us!" Tucker cried out not feeling pleased with being on the other side of the food chain right now.

"Just do something already!" Sam cried out as she pushed the Halfa forwards.

Danny stumbled forwards a bit before regaining his balance, "There's no need to push," the Halfa spurted as he turned to face the re-summoned boss. He looked the creature before him over and couldn't quite understand what he was feeling, before he felt waves of danger coming off of it, but now he felt nothing like that. Was this a good thing or a bad thing? And why were its eyes glowing green instead of red? "Um hi," Danny starts off unsure what to say or do, "Do-Do you think you could find us a way to the portal to take us to the next zone? A-And to take out any of the other ghosts that may still be in the area?"

"Dude, I don't think that it will hel-" Tucker started to say before he watch the creature dived beneath the water and soon flashes of lights could be seen beneath the waves, "Or it might."

After a few minutes, the once boss resurface and positioned himself by the boat to let the players on it's back. For some strange reason that Danny couldn't understand it himself, he found himself jumping onto the creatures back without even questioning the once boss motives. As for Sam and Tucker, they seemed hesitant to jump onto something that was trying to kill them not that long ago, "Danny are you sure we can trust it?" Sam asked as she looked the once boss over, sure it may have said that they had cleared the zone, but they couldn't be too careful.

"Yeah, what if it's just pretending to listen to you and when we are close to the portal it will try to finish us off!" Tucker added scared for his life at the moment.

"I'm sure we will be fine," the Halfa assured them, "Something tells me that he is not going to hurt us."

"What makes you say that?" Tucker asked as he kept an eye on the beast that his best friend was sitting on.

"Just a feeling," Danny answered with a small shrug.

"A feeling?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow in disbelief, "You are trusting it based on a feeling?"

"Well yeah," the Halfa answered not seeing the problem with it, "Before I felt waves of danger coming off of it, but now there's nothing."

The gothic player trusted her friend's instincts, but she couldn't help but look around for another way across and only found three. One way was to use the boat they were standing on, but that may take a while with no paddles. The second was to swim over to the portal which may take longer, but it may also be dangerous after seeing all those flashes of lights underwater not that long ago. Then there was the final way, which was to ride on the once boss' back which looked to be the fastest. After a bit, she sighed in defeat and turned her attention back to Danny, "Fine, but if we die, I'm blaming you," she then jumped up and sat down behind Danny feeling a bit uneasy with having to trust the creature she was sitting on, but once she noticed where she was, she started to blush a little.

"What she said," Tucker states as he climbed up and sat behind Sam.

Once everyone was sitting comfortably, the Lake Monster took off towards the land in the distance at a comfortable pace. As they sailed across the water, Danny took a look at the landscape around him, "You know what. We should go back to the other boss' lairs sometime and take a look around, there may be hidden loot in them."

"What makes you think that?" Sam asked calming down a bit from nothing happening so far, but kept her guard up just in case something happens.

Danny just shrugged, "There's so much land here, there must be something hidden around here. Plus, when we were fighting the Box Ghost, I noticed that some of the boxes floating around remained closed throughout the fight which means they may be holding something."

"Since when did you become so smart?" Sam joked smiling.

"Hey, I resent that," Danny declared, "I can be smart...When I want to be that is."

"If you say so," Tucker states with a roll of his eyes, then changed the subject as he asked, "So what do you think the next zone is going to be like?"

"Maybe somewhere with less water," the goth grumbled.

"Maybe somewhere that looked a bit like space," Danny suggested.

"Do you really think that there will be a zone based on space?" Tucker asked his friend.

"Hey you never know, we haven't been to all the zones in the beta, so there is a chance," Danny pointed out.

"If there was a zone based on space, what do you think the boss will be like?" Sam asked him, curious herself on the matter.

"Maybe the Blackhole Ghost?" the Halfa suggested, "It would create blackholes that would suck things into itself and dropped them out high up in the air."

"That would be interesting to face," Sam stated as she thought about it.

Soon, before they even knew it, they were on the other side of the lake where the portal that would take them to the zone rested. Once they were off of the Lake Monster, the group stood there unsure what they should do, because it looked like the creature was waiting for something once again. "So...what now?" the techno-geek asked feeling a bit uneasy with the creature just floating there doing nothing but staring at them.

"Um, you can go now," Danny told the creature unsure if it would listen or not, but in response, the creature burst into blue-green particles disappearing.

The three stared in shock at what just happened, Sam was the first one to break out of her shock as she grabbed the rod that was still in Danny's hand, "Let me see that," once in hand, she started looking the object over along with its states. After a bit, she says, "Well that explains why it was listening to you."

"Wait, it was listening to me?' Danny comments in surprise. Sure it was doing what he asked, but he thought he was just being lucky.

"It was listening to him?" Tucker squeaked in surprise not expecting that answer.

"Yes, it was," Sam told them as she tossed the rod back to Danny who caught it clumsily, "It's actually a summoner item that would summon the Lake Monster to the summoner's side."

"I thought that it was just a regular rode," Tucker exclaimed in shock, then he turned to the Ghost Boy, "Can I have that back man?"

"Nope, mine now," the Halfa answered happily as he put the rod away.

"You already have ghost powers, why do you need a summoning item?" the Techno-geek asked trying to get the item back.

"Yeah, but I may need the extra firepower one day," Danny answered with a big smirk, he wasn't planning on letting the item escape him.

"Fine, but you owe me," Tucker declared as he crossed his arms knowing that he wasn't going to win this argument anytime soon.

"Whatever you say Tuck," Danny replies with a smirk and a roll of his eyes as he made his way over to the portal with his friends right behind him.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

The gang appeared in the new area in a flash of light and what they saw held different reactions for each of them. Tucker stared at the area as if he was in love or was in heaven. Sam held her nose up in disgust at what she saw and was not approving the area. As for Danny, just one look at the area caused a headache to start to form, knowing what was about to come in a few moments. "I think I changed my mind. I'd rather be in a zone of water then to be here right now," Sam stated in disapproval not even trying to hide the disgust in her voice.

"What do you mean? This is a meat lover's heaven," Tucker gasped in a dream-like voice.

"More like a nightmare," Sam retorted with disgust as she glared at the area.

"This is a meat lover's dream! How can you hate it!" Tucker exclaimed once again as he snapped out of his dream-like state and forgot about an important fact for the time being.

"Well for one, I don't eat meat," the ultra-recycle vegetarian retorted.

"What about technology coming to life?" Danny jumped in trying to change the topic around to stop the argument that was pretty much doomed to happen.

"That is a techno-geek's dream. This is a meat lover's dream," Tucker clarified not picking up what that question was meant to do.

"Well this is a nightmare for an ultra-recycle vegetarian," Sam stated with her arms crossed and a glare.

"And what would a dream come true be for a non-meat eater?" Tucker asked with his own arms crossed and glare.

"A place that is filled with vegetation and has animals that don't have to be worried about being eaten by us humans," Sam answers proudly.

"Well that sounds like a nightmare to me," Tucker told her, "What's the point of being somewhere where you can't eat meat?"

"What is the point of being somewhere where you can't eat veggies?" Sam countered.

"A dream come true."

"Well, it will also be a dream come true for being somewhere where you don't eat meat."

"A nightmare!"

"A dream come true!"

"A nightmare!"

"A dream come true!"

"A nightmare!"

"A dream come true!"

"Not again," Danny sighed as he listened to his two best friends fight over which was a nightmare or was a dream come true. Why would they fight about something that didn't really matter in the game was beyond him. With one last sigh, he looked around at what has caused this argument to happen, the whole zone around them looked to made out of meat, meat and more meat. The whole land, including the the stuff that looked like plants, were made completely out of meat but were colored differently for certain things, and the river he spotted not that far away seemed to be made out of gravy. Where all this meat came from, he didn't know, he just put it under game logic, but he started to wonder if there was a place like this in the actual Ghost Zone. One thing for sure, once they were out of this game, he was going to take a trip into the real Ghost Zone to see if it was anything like the game they were stuck in.

As the meat eater and the ultra-recycle vegetarian fought, the Halfa quietly accepted the teleport crystal for the new area called, 'Meat Vally,' and opened his inventory to see what kind of food items he had. As he looked through it, he saw that he had an almost even amount of meat-related and plant related items. Without really thinking, Danny selected most of his plant-based items and sent them over to Sam, "Sam, I'm giving you most of my plant-based food. Tucker, I think you should do the same thing. Knowing you, you are just going to let them rot in your inventory, so it would be better to give them to Sam."

Hearing what their friend said over their argument, the two turned to face him, "Fine by me. I don't want to have any of it tainting any of my sweet delicious meat," the meat lover answered as he sent all of his non-meat items to the veggie eater.

"You don't have to do that," Sam states as she brought her hands up and waved them in refusal.

"It's the least we could do," the Ghost Boy told her with a small smile, "You need it more then we do."

"Well thanks," Sam replied as she puts her hands down and blushed a bit from the Halfa's words.

"Lovebirds," Tucker states seeing the blush on Sam's face but tried to cover it up with a cough.

But in the end, both Sam and Danny heard him and both yelled out, "We're not Lovebirds!" but this just caused them to blush or in Sam case, deepened.

"Whatever," Tucker replied with a roll of his eyes smirking, "Let's just get going, I want to see what else this place has to offer and what kind of meat it has."

"I think I'm going to sit this zone out," the ultra-recycle vegetarian announced in disgust as she glared at her surroundings.

"And prove to Dash and the others that we are just going to sit back and relax as others do all the work? No way! I don't want them to think that they are right about us," Danny cried out with his eyes flashing green for a moment as he brought his hands up and acted as if he was pushing the idea away.

"I agree with Danny," Tucker quickly adds in a bit scared after seeing the flashing eyes.

"Huh, like they are doing anything," Sam huffed, "They most likely just sitting back letting others do all the work for them," then she sighed, "But I guess you're right. I can't let them think they know who we are," then she turned to Danny, "Do you mind if I borrow Fishy later?"

"Fishy?" the Halfa asked with a raised eyebrow wondering why she wanted to call the Lake Monster, Fishy, but decided not to question it for now, "Why do you want him?"

"So he can chase Paulina or should I say the Shallow Witch around later," the goth answers smirking.

"But isn't there a chance that it may kill her?" Tucker asked her a bit concern for the target of Sam's wrath.

"I'll make sure he just chases her around for a bit and not kill her," the goth answered with a roll of her eyes, she may be evil at times, but she wasn't that evil.

Danny thought about it for a moment then smirked, "Fine, but try and make sure that you get Dash in on it as well."

"Deal," Sam agrees with an evil smirk as they shake on it.

"Now that is settled, how about we get going before Tucker leaves without us and gets killed," Danny joked as he watched his friends closed the screens that were floating before them.

"There's no way I'm going to let a bunch of meat show me up," Tucker declared proudly as he pointed his thumb at himself.

"If that's true, then prove it," the Ghost Boy challenged as he points behind his meat-loving friend.

Tucker, confused on what his friend was talking about, turned around to see what was behind him and his eyes lit up with joy and delight. There walking around on legs made out of its bone, was a drumstick with red eyes, sharp teeth and small meaty arms. Without waiting another second, the meat lover went charging forwards with his arms outstretched as he cried out, "Come to Daddy!"

The Drumstick monster heard Tucker's cry and turned around to face him with a menacing glare that soon turned to that of confusion. It was expecting the player to be coming at it with their weapons ready and with a battle-ready look, not someone with their arms outstretched and with a hungry look. Before it could understand what was about to happen, Tucker jumped up into the air, landed on top of it and started munching down on the head of the creature. Now understanding what was happening to him, the Drumstick grained a look of horror and started to run around trying to get the player off before it was too late.

Off to the side, Sam and Danny were watching in amusement and laughing, "Is it bad that I feel a bit sad for the Drumstick?' Danny asked not even trying to hide his smirk and wipes away a fake tear.

"This is Tucker we are talking about, all meat should be scared," Sam answered, "Plus you were the one who pointed it out."

"Ture," Danny replied.

Just then Sam noticed something flying a bit above Tucker and blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things, "Isn't that your camera up there?"

"Yup," Danny answered not sounding a bit surprised about it.

"Didn't you retrieve it after we were done with the boss?" the goth asked curiously and a bit worried that Danny may have caught their little argument on film.

"Nope," the Halfa answered not very sure why his friend sounded a bit worried about it.

"Ok..." Sam says a bit upset that one of their arguments was caught on film. Maybe she could sneak it away and ease part of that recording without deleting the whole thing later.

After a bit of watching Tucker munch down on the Drumstick and the Drumstick trying to shake the player off, Danny spoke up, "Do you think I should end it's suffering?"

"I think you should," Sam agreed, even though they may be made out of meat, no creature should suffer like that.

Danny took out his Ecto Shooter, charged it to full power and shot an ectoblast at the Drumstick taking it out the rest of the way. From nothing to hold him up, Tucker floated in the air for a few seconds before falling down landing on the ground with a thunk and was looking a bit disappointed. He then looked towards his two friends and sent a small glare at them, "What was that for? I had him where I wanted!"

"Which would have taken you all night," Sam states dryly.

"No it wouldn't," Tucker tells her trying to defend himself as he crossed his arms, "I could have had him finished in a few minutes or seconds if I wanted."

Danny couldn't help but shake his head as he opened up his inventory, took out the drumstick he got from the monster and tossed it over to Tucker who happily caught it, "If you say so, Tuck. Anyways, here's the drumstick from the monster."

"Thanks!" Tucker cries out happily as he starts to munch down on it.

Sam just stares in disgust at her friend, "Come on let's get going. The faster we find the boss' lair, the faster we can get out of this nightmare."

"What's so bad about this place?" the techno-geek asked with a mouth full of meat.

"Besides being stuck in a death game with the only way out is beating it and being surrounded by a whole zone filled with disgusting meat? Nothing. Nothing at all," the goth replies sarcastically.

"Alright, I get your point," Tucker states as he holds his hands up in surrender, "We'll get going."

"And we should get going before any unwanted and annoying guest arrive and I don't mean the walking meat," Danny tells them not in the mood to deal with any of the players that didn't like him, but mostly the A-Listers.

"As much as I would love to sick our new friend on that Shallow Witch, I also don't feel like dealing with them right now," Sam agrees understanding what Danny was getting at.

Tucker was about to agree with them when he noticed a certain thing floating right above his head, "Really dude? Did you really have to record me chasing down that walking, yet tasty drumstick?"

"What? I thought it would be entertaining to watch later," the Ghost Boy confessed with a smirk as he called back the camera and strapped it to his waist so it would be easier to grab later on.

"You know, one of these days, I'm going to take that thing and use it against you," the techno-geek informs his friend with a small glare.

"Good luck getting it," Danny challenged as he races off into the distance.

"Hey, get back here!" Tucker cried out as he chased after the Halfa.

"Boys," Sam muttered shaking her head, then went chasing after her two friends.

Unknown to the trio, once they were far away, a new figure appeared in a flash of light from the area they just left. "It looks like someone bet me to the catch. I wonder if Daniel and his friends were the ones who did it. I guess there is only one way to find out," he then made his way further into the zone.

* * *

 **Here's the next chapter for Ghost Zone Online! Sorry that it took a while for me to update this along with my other stories, but I been a bit busy lately with college. Yes, I said college. I'm taking courses for 3D Animation, learning all the different things for it and it has been a lot of fun so far! So you may never know, I may be making models and such later and try to make my stories into 3D animation, well that is when I have enough experience that is. But here's a little heads up, I'm planning on making 2D animations for some of my stories, whether they are intros or little shorts from what happens in the stories. I think you can find something in this chapter that would be interesting to watch lol.**

 **Anyways, that was the little update on why things are taking a while to be updated and what I have planned for later on. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and got some laughs out of it.**

 **Danny: Did you really need to scare us back with the boss reappearing?**

 **Me: What? I thought you would like having a strong creature on your side.**

 **Danny: Yeah, but I thought we were going to die back there.**

 **Me: Nah, I got so many things planned for you to die on us so soon.**

 **Danny: Then what about the socking experance from not that long ago?**

 **Me: Hey you lived right?**

 **Danny: -glares unimpressed- Ok, can you at least tell me who that person was at the end?**

 **Me: Nope, you will find out later on.**

 **Danny: Come on, can't you at least give me a hint?**

 **Me: Nope.**

 **Danny: Fine, I guess I'll take a look through your rough drafts then.**

 **Me: -glares- Don't you dare...**

 **Danny: -already is gone**

 **Me: Get back here! -turns to you guys- Oh, and until next time, Flare, over and out! -takes off after Danny-**


End file.
